The Thieves Guild - Saiyuri the Dragonborn
by LadyRin999
Summary: Months after the dragon crisis and the civil war, Saiyuri goes into hiding, avoiding her path as the Dragonborn. A red haired thief convinces her to join the Thieves Guild. But will that be enough protection? Within the guild an omen from the past begins to grow, and she must help decipher it. Will she make the same mistakes like before? Rated M: Sexual scenes in the future.
1. Red Haired Thief

**Chapter 1: Red Haired Thief**

It's been two months since I left Whiterun and the Companions. I've been traveling and resting in cities and small town, all around in a cycle. None of the people thought twice of whom I was, none of them suspect a thing about me. Not even one person came up to me for questioning. The rumor spread quickly across Skyrim about the Dragonborn was nowhere to be found. Some of the people thought she was dead, and there are some who claim to seen her alive somewhere.

It's hard for me to avoid the talk about it. I do not regret that I'm in hiding, yet I know the people do need me from time to time. I do give them the help, but I only try to give them that help whenever I can, and at the same time not to make it obvious.

I manage to make it to the Rift area before the sun was going to set into the dark. I traveled on foot down the road that leads to the city Riften. All I know about this place, its home to the Thieves Guild according to the ones that live here. I really don't care much of what the guild is doing in this town, as long as none of them bother me. I just need a place to stay in for a few days.

I approached up to the entrance of the city, but those two guards were outside again. I remember them six months ago from the last time I was here. They tried to shake me down over a visitor's tax payment, which I could tell was a scam. I refused to pay their game, and got inside without giving up any septims.

I gave one guard to my left a look. "Not going to shake me down for entering this time?" I asked.

The guard looked at me and remembered my face. He hesitates to respond. "No of course not, you can go right in." He opens up the gate for me. I gave him a sarcastic frown.

I counted out fifty coins out of my coin purse and pass it to the female Argonian on the counter.

"That's fifty, I'm staying for five days here." I said to her.

"5 days?" The female Argonian snarled at me as if I was insane. "You know others may need to stay as well. You can't hold the room that long."

I smirked. "What if I pay double?" I handed her fifty more coins to her.

She said nothing to me after that. I guess she accepted the offer and now I can stay here for five days like I said I would.

I turned around quickly and headed up stairs to the rooms after she gave me the key to the room.

"That was a lot of coin you put down just for one night."

A man's voice scared me catching my attention quickly before I could even open the door. I turned around and there was Nord. He had fiery red hair and precious green eyes. He was also wearing a really nice and formal light blue outfit. Also to mention his voice was so soft and calm, unlike any other man's voice I've heard before, but his sounded seducing.

"I'm staying for five days to correct you." I said to him.

"What brings you back here after six months that makes you decided to stay for only five days?" He asked me.

Did he just mention six months? "How do you—"

"I've seen you before. May I refresh your memory? Those two so called guards outside, were willing to help me on a couple of shakedowns at the gate entrance."

My eyes widen with surprise. "So it was you? That was your shakedown?" I snapped at him.

"Yes it was, and you exposed them."

"Well, sorry that I've ruined your little game." I turned around and unlocked the door to the room. I also heard the Nord let out a small chuckle.

"No need to apologize, I was actually impressed that day." He kept on talking to me.

"Really, well that shows you I'm not stupid when it comes to thieves."

Yes, I did mention the word thieves and made sure it stood out to him. I had a feeling this man in front of me is one. He's a thief alright.

I opened the door to the room and took a step inside, but the red haired Nord comes through the room with me. I blocked the passage from him. By the gods, he's much too close to me it's pissing me off.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Mind what, lass?"

I rolled my eyes. Why is he calling me _lass_? "Look Nord, I don't know you, but I think our conversation is done."

He looks down at me and stares at my necklace I was wearing. "That's a beautiful necklace."

I didn't know whether I should thank him for the compliment or not. This is getting annoying and I'm very tired. I just want him to stop talking to me.

"So are you going to tell me why are you back here?" He asked me.

"I don't think it's any of your business." I said. "And if you don't mind, you're invading my space." I shut the door close on him.

After a few minutes with the encounter with the red haired Nord, I undressed and wore my sleeping clothes and made myself comfortable in the room. I lay down on the bed trying to get some sleep for the day.

I thought to myself, what was that man's interest with me. I also notice that jagged scar on his cheek, I wondered to myself how he got that. Flirting with a woman or an encounter with a foe maybe? Also, that irresistible accent of his makes me wonder if he's faking it or that's the way he actually speaks. He must have some really good skill in speech craft, a very nice way to immediately win a woman's heart with such charm in a voice like that. Oh by the gods, why am I thinking of that! Of course that's what he was trying to do with me!

I was deep in my sleep for a few hours. I heard some movement in back of me, someone is in here. I feel the presence of a person in the room. The door was locked I made sure of it. Then I heard it again, but very faint. I made myself calm and my right hand that was nearest to the dagger that I kept under the pillow, I slowly reached for it.

I grabbed it and unsheathe it. I quickly got up from the bed sheets and lashed out on the encounter in the dark. I caught him and quickly climbed onto his back, I held him down tightly on the floor with my blade against his neck. I turned him around, but then he takes out a dagger of his own holding it to my neck as well.

I removed his leather hood. Oh gods, it's him from earlier. This time he was wearing leather armor with many pockets, which looks more like armor for a thief.

"I've told you, I'm not stupid with thieves." I said to him.

"I believe you now." He said back to me with a chuckle. I really didn't think it was funny. This Nord is playing with me, I know it.

"Should I report you to the guards?" I threaten him.

"You can report me if you want to, but that's not going to easily stop me, lass."

"Whatever thief! I know you have something that belongs to me."

He laughed again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So a thief breaks into a room in the night and steals nothing? Give it back to me." I command him and slightly pushed the blade closer to his skin.

"I can't give it back to you unless the both of us calmly put away our weapons."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. I took my blade away from his neck, and so did he. We both got up to our feet and faced each other. I waited for him to give my necklace back. He reached for one of his pockets at his side and gave it back to me in my hand. I believe there wasn't anything else he has that's mine.

"Still going to report me?" He asked me.

"No. I think I'll let you go." I opened the door for him to leave. "A reminder, thief. Never try to steal from the Dragonborn."

**_Well I'm FINALLY putting my fanficiton account to use!_**

**_For Tumblr users, feel free to follow my Skyrim blog on Tumblr for more chapters, screenshots, and other possible small stories of mine. I'm usually there often and I update my fan fiction on there first: _****saiyurithedragonborn**


	2. A Silver Ring

**Chapter 2: A Silver Ring**

It has been two days. I haven't seen the red haired thief trying to sneak up on me since that one night. That was the second time someone has made an attempt to steal my mother's necklace from me. He probably learned his lesson that it was a bad idea to try to steal from me, and I guess he'll back off for a while knowing that I'm actually the Dragonborn. I wonder if he does believe that I am.

There were a few rumors going around about the Thieves Guild. It seems like something was going on within the guild itself. I heard someone mention in a conversation the other day that members were going from shop to shop in Riften, asking for payments they actually owe. They said it's been changing in sort of a bad way. I don't know how or why.

I came across this house that was located at the corner of Riften. It even had a gardening area, but there were no crops growing. Though, it seems there wasn't anyone living there. I guess no one has yet to buy the place. It seems like a good place for me to stay for as long I'm not totally bothered or worst, to be found out.

"It's a nice house." That Nord again, his voice is very unforgettable. "I took a tour inside a few days ago, after the family moved out."

He walks close to me to my right and I looked up at him. I'm guessing what he meant by _tour_ he probably broke inside the house and did the tour himself.

"The Jarl of Riften is willing to sell it to someone, unless she gets to know them very well first."

"Why are you bothering me again?" I asked.

"I was thinking of something I can do for you. It took me two days to think hard about it, ever since that night."

I laughed a little. "What are you on about? You must be really upset that I caught you a second time."

"If I were upset, I would have wanted to slit your throat that day. But that's not the way I work in my organization."

"Then what is it you're trying to offer me?"

"It's seems like you're getting short on coin, are you?" He asked me.

"I don't think my wealth is any of your business," I snapped.

He got closer to me. "Oh that's where you're wrong. Wealth is my business. Maybe you should work with me."

"Work with you?" I laughed, gods is he joking with me? "No, you're mistaken. I'm not a thief."

"Of course you are."

Maybe I should be honest. "Well, I have done some sneaky things here and there before, but that's not what I'm all about, you know."

"Are you sure about that, lass?"

I rolled my eyes and avoided contact with his. I could feel him taunting me with this.

"I'll tell you that I'm certainly sure that the Dragonborn is a thief. The Thalmor Embassy, does that ring something to you?"

My jaw drop and I stared back at him. That was about over six months ago. I was smuggled in the Thalmor Embassy when they were hosting a party. I was only doing it for Delphine because she had a theory that the Thalmor knew something about the dragon crisis. Turns out, they weren't involved. I went through Elenwen's office and found out they were looking for another Blades member named Esburn. That's how I found and saved him by getting him out of Riften.

I actually didn't come out of the building empty handed though. I've stolen a few valuables in the safe and other useful things lying around, and I've also killed.

"You've been digging up info on me."

"That's very impressive how you got into that place. A few thieves have tried before, but sadly they didn't make it out alive. The only thing I should let slide was that you've killed a few Thalmor guards, but they needed to be rid from Skyrim anyway."

"I was only trying to protect myself." I said.

"If you join me, you will have more protection, more septims, and even a place to stay."

I paused before I could say anything. I don't think I should really take this offer. It's not that I don't believe him. I actually do, I just don't trust him.

"That's a nice offer, but I rather be on my own."

I read the disappointment expression on the thief's face. "Come on lass, you're trying my patience!"

"That's too bad."

"I'll give you until the day you leave. If you're still interested, come find me in the market. If not, you can go on and leave."

"Why should I trust a man, that is a thief, I recently met?" I asked.

"You'll find out why, if you accept my offer." The thief finally goes off and walks to the market.

* * *

_3 Days Later…_

I don't know why, but I kept thinking about the conversation over and over. The red haired thief had to be serious about the offer he presented me. He gave me until this day to decide.

It was time for me to leave. Alright, maybe it was a bad idea to put down more coins to stay this long, and I also need three meals a day. I'm very low now. I thought maybe there was a chance a bandit could try to attack me on the road, and I can slay him—take his armor and weapons to sell. Or maybe not. I should try something new.

I've finished packing up everything and went outside. I remembered from our last conversation, he told me to meet him in the market place. I wondered through the market place and manage to find a stand that seemed to be no one occupying at the moment. There were four large pink bottles displayed at the side, which made me wonder what kind of healing potions they were. I glared at the description on one of the bottles.

_Falmer Blood Elixir_. I laughed. This was some kind of joke.

"Glad to see you finally came to your senses." He noticed me behind him right away. Gods, he's clever than I thought. "Ready to make some coin?"

"I'll play your game." I said to him.

I watch the red haired thief's face grew into a smile and this twinkle in his green eyes. I had a smile of my own coming on, but I forced myself to hold it back. Why was that happening?

"I never got your name."

"It's Brynjolf. And yours, lass?"

"Saiyuri." I thought maybe he would stop calling me _lass_. "So where to start?"

"I have a client that wants someone here to be put out of business permanently." Brynjolf said to me.

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Simple. I'm going cause a distraction at my stand. You are going to steal a ring from the Argonian, Madesi. He's the one who sells jewelry in his stand. Once you have the ring, planted in the Dunmer, Brand-Shei's pocket. His stand is across from mine."

"We're putting the Dunmer out of business by setting him up?"

"Exactly." Brynjolf smiled. "And one other thing, make sure you're not caught."

"That sounds easy enough." But really, it doesn't seem hard at all. I really didn't care much doing it for the money. I just want to get my foot in the door of this organization and see what it's all about. Maybe even use it to hide from the world a bit longer.

"I'm ready you are, just give the word."

I nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good. Wait until I start the distraction, and then show me what you're made of."

I wondered away from Brynjolf's stand, keeping my distance only to make sure I can see him clearly when I know he's going to begin his distraction.

"I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention!" Brynjolf's voice caught a few people's attention in the market. Their conversations ended and their heads turned to him. "You need to hear this."

I watch the people walk over to him with mixed expressions of frowning and annoyance. It seems like this wasn't the only time he's done a scam, and these people were probably familiar with him very well. Madesi left his stand as he caught the attention. Perfect.

"Come on Brynjolf, what is it this time?" Brand-Shei asked. He sat down on one of the wooden boxes next to his stand.

"Patience, Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity , and I wouldn't want you to get left out."

"That's what you said about the Wisp Essence and it turned out to be crushed nirnroot mixed with water," Madesi said.

"That was a simple misunderstanding, but this item is the real thing." Brynjolf picks up one of those pink bottles and held it up to show the people. "Lads and lasses, I give you Falmer Blood Elixir!"

I made sure the guards weren't around first and sneak myself down at Madesi's stand. Good, no one was watching. I took out one picklock of mind and started to work on the small door that was on the bottom.

"Oh come on! Are you talking about the Snow Elves?" Brand-Shei asked.

"The one and only. Mystical beings who lived in legends and were masters of great magic. Imagine the power that coursed through their veins."

I finally got the door open, and the strong box was inside. I worked the lock quickly and manage to open it and took out the silver ring. Brand-Shei was still sitting down where he is, and Madesi was unaware of me. I moved myself over in the back of the crowd, remaining unknown and unseen as I make my way to Brand-Shei's stand and hid behind it. I just need to get a little close to him.

"How did you get that then? No one's seen them in years!" Madesi was probably not following through Brynjolf's so called elixir.

"My sources must remain secret for their own protection but I can promise the contents are genuine."

_Genuine_ huh? I thought.

"One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted. Great wealth, everlasting life, or perhaps limitless power could be yours!"

"How much does it cost?" Brand-Shei asked.

"Only twenty spetims each! Hurry before my supply is gone."

I dropped the ring into one of Brand-Shei's pockets. That was just perfect how everything went. I made my way in between the crowd and gave Brynjolf a sign that it's been done. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes again.

"Well, I see that my time is up. Come back tomorrow if you wish to buy." Brynjolf called.

During that little time he had, I saw him only sell three of those elixirs. Gods, people really buy shit from him? I can't believe it, he is such a con artist.


	3. The Welcoming

**Chapter 3: The Welcoming**

"Looks like I've chose the right person for the job." Brynjolf hands me a small purse full of septims. "And your payment."

I smiled at him after I accepted the payment. "So what happens now?" I asked.

"I think you're ready to fit into our organization."

"Really, already?" Is he really serious? He wants me to go in so quickly.

There was a commotion beginning at Brand-Shei stand. A few guards were surrounding the Dunmer with their weapons ready, and Madesi comes right in with an angry face. I guess they caught him. Brynjolf and I turned our eyes away from the situation pretending we didn't notice what was going on

"We'll talk more later." Brynjolf starts to walk away from the stand after he was done, and then I caught up to him.

"But can we talk here?"

"The walls have ears. We'll talk more once you can find where we are."

"Where do I find this place?"

"What is it with you and all of these questions?" He got annoyed. "I believe you have been through there before, lass."

Been there before? I still didn't understand what he meant by that. "Just tell me…"

"It's under your feet, follow the smell."

Under my feet… wait I think I know the place he's talking about. Now I remember from six months ago. When I went searching for the crazy old Blades person named Esbern. The Ragged Flagon, that's what the place was called. I didn't have a clue first if it was an actual bar and it made me wonder why this one was different from all the others.

I turned around, but Brynjolf suddenly vanished. By the gods, that sneaky thief. He's too good, at least for now.

* * *

The entrance through the sewers was still open, and even the bodies of the sick men that were down here are gone. The first time I went here, a few bandits tried to kill me. I wasn't having that. I made it through once again and found the Ragged Flaggon. Gods, this place looks like crap. There were just boxes and junk lying around the walls of the room. In the center was the bar and seating area.

Brynjolf was sitting down at one of the tables drinking mead from a tankard, and this time was in his armor. Well, he went off on me and changed pretty quick to look the part, I thought. I walked up to him, and he didn't even have to look up to notice it was me.

"Well well, color me impressed." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, it wasn't too hard. I just forgot that I've been here before." I sat down on the chair that was in front of him. "So… I heard some rumors about your guild. Word is that your outfit isn't doing too well, is that true?" I asked.

"We've run into a few patched lately. Tell you what, you keep making us coin and I'll worry about everything else. Fair enough?"

I nodded. "Fair enough."

"May I ask you something, lass?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"So what makes the Dragonborn interested in working with the Thieves Guild?"

I shrugged. "Something new for a change I guess. Why does it bother you?"

"Of course not, I'm just only curious about what changed your mind."

"I didn't think you'd believe me when I told you that night you tried to steal from me." I said.

"I already knew before that night."

I stayed silent. He's much too clever, especially with information.

"You even taught me a lesson which I didn't expect."

"Is that why you chose me for the offer?" I asked.

"Before you, there were none that could even catch a thief like me. You were the first."

I laughed a little. "Oh come on, I'm not really that special. But I am flattered."

"So are you serious about this, lass? You want to put aside your duties as Dragonborn and work with us?"

"I would have to say that is my only choice, and I feel like I need to." I paused. "Also. Just between the both of us. You cannot tell the others who I'm really am."

"Still hiding from your destiny, why is that lass?"

I sighed. "Maybe another time I'll tell you. Now getting back on track, what's next?"

"How about following me and I'll show you what we're all about."

Brynjolf and I walked back to the Flaggon and he took me to another path way that was right next to room. He opens up the closet which turned into a hidden door leading to another door. It was basically a secret door, probably to another part of the Thieves Guild hideout I assumed.

We walked into a larger room. This place was deep under the grounds of Riften's market place, judging from the sky opening from the ceiling in the center of the room. There were beds all around and a few chests with belongings. There were a couple of thieves walking around, and talking to one another, and one was an archer practicing his archery on a dummy full of arrows. What caught my attention were these two large doors that seem to be difficult to open, or maybe not to open at all. I just assumed and wondered what was so secretive that's inside that room.

At the desk was an older male Breton, maybe somewhere in the mid 40s'. He was looking through some paper work with this stern face as if he was trying to figure out something he was looking at. He must be the head of the guild.

"Mercer, this is the one I was talking about." Brynjolf told him, though the man didn't look up at him, he was still busy writing with the ink and feather, recording some kind of notes in his book. Mercer finally looked up at him, and then laid eyes on me. He didn't seem happy from his expression, unless that's how he always looks like naturally.

"This better not be another waste of the guild's resources, Brynjolf." Mercer stopped writing, and crossed his arms while he looked at me. "Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. Do debates, no discussions… you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?"

The way Mercer sounded after the last sentence, was a bit stern and loud enough for my ears to ring, it was unnecessary to talk to me at that tone.

I shook my head. "I understand."

"Good, I think it's time we put your expertise to the test."

"But wait a moment, you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in." Brynjolf jumps into the conversation as if something was wrong.

"You claim this recruit possesses the aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it."

"What's Goldenglow?" I asked.

"Goldenglow Estate is crucially important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. I'll let Brynjolf fill you in with the details."

"Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?" Brynjolf asked him.

"Hmm. Oh yes. Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild."

Brynjolf and I walked away from Mercer. The guy just went back to his paper work with that same angry look.

"Is he always like that, the Guild Master?" I asked Brynjolf in a whisper.

"Not always, but he'll adjust to you over some time." He answered. "So welcome to the family, lass. I'm expecting you to make us a lot of coin, so don't disappoint me."

"So tell me about the Goldenglow job."

"Goldenglow Estate is a bee farm, they raise the wretched things for honey. It's owned by some smart-mouth wood elf named Aringoth. The estate brought in a mountain of gold for the guild. You could almost call it our sweetest deal. The out of the clear blue, Aringoth stopped sending us our cut. Mercer was… well, angry to put it kindly."

"Where do I come in on this?"

"We need to you to teach him a lesson by burning down three of the estate's hives and clearing out the safe in the main house. But there is a catch.

"What is it?"

The catch is, you cannot burn the whole place to the ground. The client will be furious if you did that."

"Alright, that makes sense." I said.

"Aye, the last thing we want to be doing is crossing our clients."

"What about Aringoth?"

"Maven prefers that Aringoth remains alive, but if he tries to stop you from getting the job done, kill him. The guild has a lot of riding on this. Don't make me look foolish by mucking it up."

"You said you sent someone there before, what happened?"

"We sent in Vex, and we found out that he hired a bunch of mercenaries to guard the place."

That was strange to me. "Mercenaries? Not Riften guards?"

"Aye, Aringoth sent the city guard packing and fortified the entire island. In fact she barely made it out alive. You should talk to her about it before you go."

"Alright I'll do that. I'll head out there tonight." I said.

"All eyes are on you, lass. Don't disappoint us."


	4. Goldenglow Estate

**Chapter 4: Goldenglow Estate**

"Welcome to the cozy little family." Tonillia said to me. "So you must be the new recruit."

I nodded. "Yeah I am."

Tonillia reaches one of the sack bags behind her for a moment and pulls out the light armor gear. "Here you go." She hands me over the armor and the rest of the set, gloves boots and hood. "See if that fits you, let me know if you happen to get it messed up, you can get a new one."

"Thanks." I sort of smiled.

I took the armor and placed it under my arm to keep everything together. I was thinking I should go and put this on in a place where there are no people around.

As I was walking though, I over hear Delvin the bald older looking Nord talking to Vex, the young long blonde Imperial having a conversation at the bar table. The female I heard sounded pretty pissed off about something.

"Ugh!" Vex spat. "I was so close too! And this bastard came out of nowhere with his sword, just when I was about to open up the back door."

"Damn, he got you good in the shoulder." Delvin said.

"There are a lot of mercenaries protecting that place. I bet the elf had called in more of them since I've almost got inside the bloody."

"Are you talking about Goldenglow?" I asked, and also jumped into the conversation with them.

Vex nodded. "I was just there a day ago."

"Sounds like you had a rough time sneaking in." I said raising my brow at her.

"This usually never happens, because I'm the best infiltrator in this guild." She walked up to me, close to my face with a stern expression. "And if you think you're here to replace that, you're dead wrong."

That was pretty and very welcoming. In fact, I have no interest or planning on replacing anyone's position. I stand alone, and I am myself. Vex, this woman seems like one of the stuck ups here, so far what I can tell.

"Seems like you've been here a while." I said. "Well I think you don't have to worry much about me, you can keep your little title. I think that can make you happy." I said with a sarcastic look to her.

Vex gave me another glaring look.

"Making friends already, lass?" Brynjolf stepped between us, we went silent. He nearly scared me, I thought I was in trouble for talking back.

Vex cleared her throat as we stood silent as he glared at the both of us, making sure it doesn't end up as a fight.

"She's only going to ask you how you got through there, Vex." Brynjolf said to her. "She's going to get the job done."

He really didn't need to stand up and talk for me, though I was kind of glad he did.

Vex rolled her eyes. "Well there's a sewer in the grounds there, that's how I got in half way. It should be still open."

"I guess I'll try that."

* * *

I waited until it was night to get started. Goldenglow Estate was on a small island not too far from Riften. I walked the path leading there carefully, making sure there wasn't anyone following my tracks. The front gate to the estate was sealed up good. I could pick the lock if I want to, but that would only alert the mercenaries skulking around the area.

Brynjolf told me that three of the bee hives need to be burn down. I'm thinking I should do that first. Maybe the fire will get the mercenaries' attention and they'll freaking out and try to put the fires out. While they're busying doing that, I'll quickly get to the hidden passage that Vex told me about.

I spotted one of them passing by the gate, and I quickly hid myself from his sight. Shit, he must have heard my footsteps. I waited until he was gone, and then I moved down tracing the path around the edges of the island. I sneaked slowly ever so carefully. Hopefully I don't slip and fall into the water.

It took a while until I finally found the spot where they kept the bee hives. There were about five or six of these large hives with live bees still inside them. I climbed over the fence and made it inside the estate grounds. So I have to set only three on fire without burning down everything, easy enough for a Dragonborn.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The fire set at least three of the hives on fire perfectly than I expected. I quickly ran off to the side making sure I wasn't seen in the action. Then I heard one man calling out to the others that there has been a fire. More of the mercenaries came running towards the scene, as I try to make my way to the hidden passage. They're distracted by putting out the fire. I heard one of them commanded to search the area and find the culprit. I guess that's a sign that I better hurry.

I came across the hidden door that leads to the underground entrance. I lifted up the latch, it was still open as Vex said. I jumped down inside almost hurting myself with that misstep, I nearly feel on the ground into that dirty water. Oh gods, it was horrible down here, and dead skeevers lying all over the place.

Down towards the end of the tunnel was a ladder leading up to another door shaft. That must be the way into the house. I opened it just a little to take a peak if there was anyone around, until then I heard footsteps ruffling around.

"Hey!"

I heard a man's voice calling out which scared the shit out of me. Fuck, he saw me. I turned around, and he was already running towards me with his sword ready to take a swing. I took one of my daggers and throw it to his neck and got him just before he could have killed me with the blade. He fell on the back hitting the floor. I won't have to worry about getting cut out of the group for that one. Killing the mercenaries wouldn't matter. In fact I'm only trying to protect myself and get the job done.

He has to be hiding somewhere upstairs, I thought. One my way up the stairs to the second floor, I heard a few men, probably about two of them walking around. The hall way was too narrow. It looks like I'm going to have to take them out one at a time.

The first one was directly in my sight about thirty feet away standing in guard position. He still hasn't notice me yet down the hall. I reached for my bow and draw out an arrow. I took him down hitting the arrow into his upper chest where the armor wasn't protecting him. I sneaked down the hallway and made a turn to the left and took the other man down as well. I think it should be the last of them here, for now. The dead bodied might alert more mercenaries to search the place for me, but I should be out of here before that happens.

I opened up the door to the master bedroom. A Dunmer in fancy rich clothes was down on his knees as if he was hiding from danger. He startled in fear once he saw me walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Aringoth yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

"I just need the key to the safe." I said to him calmly.

"Fine, here take it." Aringoth hands me the key in my hand. "Once the new owner finds out I gave in, I'm good as dead anyway."

My eyes widen at him. "New owner? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I've said too much. I gave you what you came for, now go! Leave me in peace!" He yelled.

I stared at him very suspiciously. Alright, maybe I should get out of here before more of the mercenaries find me here. At least Aringoth cooperated with me and gave me the key to the safe. He was lucky I didn't have to kill him. I rather leave the killing of him to someone else that finds out he fucked up.

I ran out of the room and made it downstairs. Shit, I heard more mercenaries running upstairs where Aringoth is, but they've already missed me. I picked the lock to the basement and enter through. As I manage to get to through the next small rooms, I finally found the safe I was looking for. I opened it up, taking out the bag of septims first and then I found some letter with a broken seal, which had to mean it was already read. I had to take a closer look at it.

Oh gods, he wasn't kidding. That bastard sold the business. There was also this odd symbol on the bottom of the letter. I had no idea what it means. I looked all over the letter but didn't seem to find the buyer's name.

This is serious news that I have to give back to Brynjolf and Mercer to see. I have a feeling that their reactions aren't going to be very happy about it.

* * *

I made it back to the Ragged Flagon. A couple of thieves were still awake at this time of the night. I heard Delvin, Tonillia and Vekel talking together at the bar stand. All I heard was laughing, but I really didn't know what about.

Delvin's eyes widen at me with shock. "Gods, you're back!" He laughs. "We were starting to make bets that you wouldn't make it."

I smiled a little. Ha, how funny they're already beginning to doubt my abilities.

"Where's Brynjolf?" I asked. "I need to talk to him, and tell him the job has been done."

"He's in the cistern room, in fact I think he's still waiting on your return."

I went through the hidden door to the cistern room. Brynjolf was standing around Mercer's desk looking through the same paper work that Mercer was reviewing before, except he wasn't around this time.

"Word on the street is Goldenglow has been hit." Brynjolf mentioned to me with a smile. "Good job, lass."

I smirked back at him. "I found something in the safe." I handed him the letter.

"Let me take a look what you found." He reads the letter quick and his expressions changes into a frown. I knew he wasn't going to like it. "Aringoth sold Goldenglow? What's that idiot thinking? He hissed.

I had to agree with his comment. "I was just about to ask the same thing."

"He has no idea the extent of Maven's fury when she's been cut out of the deal, but I'm certain he'll find out. If only this parchment had the buyer's name instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what that might be?"

I looked at it with him at his side, and I shook my head. "I wish I knew."

"Blast. Well, I'll check with my sources and speak to Mercer."

"What's next on the agenda?" I asked.

"I might have something for you. I'll wake you up in the morning to get ready."

I took a quick bath outside and headed back down in the cistern room. Most of the beds were taken and the thieves were deep in their sleeps, but I manage to find one bed available. I took that bed and dropped my body down on it. I'm still wondering about what's actually going on in the guild and why they're getting cut short on coin. I can already see it happening. Goldenglow has been sold and the guild lost out. Brynjolf told me to leave the worries to him, and I should do the jobs. But I can't do that. I feel something is wrong here.


	5. Meeting With Maven

**Chapter 5: Meeting With Maven**

I was sleeping soundly on the bed. Then I felt someone near me, shaking my shoulder interrupting a dream I was having. I woke up and saw that Brynjolf was the one that was waking me. I heard his soft voice.

"Lass, it's time to wake up." He said softly.

I turned my head around to see if anyone else was awake, but everyone was still sleeping. Maybe it was still night time. The vision in my eyes still blurry from sleeping. I had the urge of not wanting to get out of bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost 4 in the morning." He replied.

"That's a bit early to wake me up." I laughed a little, while I dropped my head down back on the pillow, as if I was going back to sleep.

"Lass, come on." He patted my forearm. "We have to get something important done."

I sighed and opened eyes again. "What now?"

"First, Maven Black-Briar wants to talk to us, right now."

My eyes widen at him. "Right now?" I just thought it was so early.

"Aye, now come on you have to get ready." Brynjolf ordered me and leaves my bedside. "I'll be waiting for you at Bee and Barb."

* * *

I got up trying to get myself out of sleep mode. It took me a couple minutes to get into my light leather guild armor and straighten out my hair. There wasn't any time to bathe though, but that can wait. I made it outside quickly to meet Brynjolf at the Inn as he told me to.

"Am I late?" I asked him.

Brynjolf shook his head. "No, we're just in time. Let's go inside, she's waiting on us."

We entered inside the Inn. It was quiet in here for the morning. We went up stairs into the hall of where the rooms were. There was a young looking Nord woman in fine clothing and black hair neatly braided.

"So you're the one." Maven said to me. She didn't seem impressed by my looks, not that I cared if she did, or not. I didn't have to comment that back. "You don't look so impressive. Brynjolf, why do always show me someone with no backbone and no determination?

I really didn't know how to react. This woman really pushed it, that's like judging a book from its cover. If only this woman knew at first who I really was. Maybe I'll point that out sometime later.

I cleared my throat a little. "You won't have a problem with me." I said.

"Is that confidence?" Maven asked.

"No, it's the right deal I'd like to put it." I stated.

"Watch your tongue. I'll remind you, your little guild is more than lucky to have protection thanks to my support."

So it's all clear to me now. Maven is on the Thieves Guild side, so they'll have total protection in the city.

"You support the guild?" I asked.

"Black-Briar family has always been allied with The guild. Out connections with the Empire and within Skyrim makes a perfect fit. I dare say the Guild owes its survival as much to my family as it does to its own people"

"That's impressive." I had to compliment a little. "Back on track. We're here, so what's our task?"

"This is an important job. I have a competitor called Honningbrew Meadery that I want to put out of business. I also want to know how the manage to get the place up and running so quickly."

"Where do we begin?" Brynjolf asked her.

"You're going to Whiterun. Mallus Maccius will be in the Bannered Mare. He will fill you in all the details. It's where the job will be done."

"So who runs the show at Honningbrew?" I asked.

Maven rolled her eyes. "Some layabout named Sabjorn. Been a thorn in my side for the past few years."

"Ouch," My sarcastic comment. "Seems like more than just a friendly competition."

She sighs. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret letting Sabjorn get as far as he did. In only a few years short, he taken bile he calls mead into the market, and a chunk of my profits with it! I can't imagine where he found the gold to take it to the market so quickly.

"So if we get rid of him, he'll be no longer a threat?" Brynjolf pointed it out before I could say it. Here I thought my mind was the only one that thinks fast, even for a thief like himself.

"Exactly." Maven nods with agreement. "With him in prison, his business will be forced to close down."

"Why strike now?" I asked, clearly she's been at it with this guy for a few years like she mentioned.

"Remember the Goldenglow Estate job? Well it interrupted the supply of honey I need to make my mead. Sabjorn could use this interruption to his advantage and collect a larger share of the market. I can't have that."

"Looks like we'll have to react quickly to this." Brynjolf said.

"Yeah," I agreed with him.

He looks back at me. "We'll be heading to Whiterun together. Pack what you need, and don't worry I've got a horse for you."

I nodded with a smile. "You didn't have to."

"It's a long way, lass."

"I know that." I walked a head of him exiting out the door before him. "I'll meet you at the stables when I'm ready."

I'm just very curious why Brynjolf decided to go with me on this job. I'm guessing it's either the guild is driving him crazy or he just want to familiarize himself with me. I did tell him the other day I don't want him to mention about me being the Dragonborn, and never to bring it up around me when we're in the guild. If that's the case, then I don't mind.

To be honest, I'm actually curious about his side story too. What made a Nord with a soft voice like that want to be a thief? He seems so young to be second in command for a guild. Here I am, day dreaming again about this man. I mean who knows, maybe he does the same with me.


	6. Conversation

**Chapter 6: Conversation**

I quickly gathered some my weapons and other things I may need on the way to Whiterun. I went outside and saw that Brynjolf was already at the Riften stables. Next to him were two horses he had for the both of us to travel for the two days we'll be gone to get this job done for Maven.

It's a shame, I used to have a horse of my own, but sadly the Thalmor killed him when they made an attempt to capture me months ago. There was something about the two horses I noticed. I have seen them before in another city, a long while ago. One brown was named Kirra, and the white one named Lilac. I knew about their names because I asked the stables owner in Windhelm.

I stroked Lilac's white neck and forehead just to greet her. I kept staring at both horses because I could deeply tell Brynjolf didn't really pay for them. It was like I've told him before, I'm not stupid with thieves. I read them very quickly.

"What is it, lass?" Brynjolf came up to me.

"These horses are stolen." I said.

Brynjolf gave me a surprised stare that I figured it out. "How do you know they are?"

"You wouldn't seem to be the type of thief to spend four thousand septims on two steeds just to get across Skyrim for only a few days. Also, I've seen these steeds before. They're from Windhelm's stables."

He laughed at me. "You are a clever lass, more than I thought."

"I hope you paid the stables owner to keep his mouth shut about it." I mention.

"Don't worry, I did."

"And you better return them to Windhelm after we're done." He gave me a look thinking if I was actually serious what I said about returning the horses. I just hope he doesn't complain about it to me. Oh he better not. I'm Dragonborn, I'd kick his ass if I have to. "Don't give me that look."

"Returning?" Brynjolf chuckled. "That's something I don't normally do, lass.

"Remember what I am, Brynjolf. I could easily have a sword fight with you if I have to, and maybe do something to you that is even more harmful, but I promise it won't kill you."

"Is that a threat, or a promise?"

I smiled. "I would say it's both."

* * *

When I heard this job from Maven was going to be back in Whiterun, I felt like my stomach was stabbed. Returning to this hold had me on many concerns. I just hope this turns out well for me. I just don't want anyone there that knows who I am to see me. The Dragonborn is still currently in hiding, and I'm going to keep it that way.

Brynjolf and I made a stop half way when the sun began to set outside. We've traveled enough for the day and the horses do need a break for the night, and so do we.

I was wondering if we had any food with us. Stupid me, I had forgotten to take some fresh food from the Cistern room. Right now, my stomach is yelling at me for hours without any food.

"Please tell me you brought food with you." I called out to Brynjolf when I laid out the bed rolls.

Brynjolf turned his attention to me. "I did, take what you want from my bag."

"Thank the gods." I breathed out. I went over to his horse and unhooked the bag he told me to get, and took two red apples out. I took a few bites into the first one. It actually made me felt much better after that.

"So do you always accompany new thieves on their jobs?" I asked him, just to break the silence.

"Not all the time. I'm usually doing jobs of my own." Brynjolf replied.

I smirked at him. "Like what? Visitor tax shakedowns at the front gate? Performing scams in the market place? Or breaking into someone's room in the night?" I mention everything I've seen him done up to this point, but he has done much more than that I assume.

"Come on, lass. You mean to tell me you're upset that I tried." He smiled at me, and he almost laughed.

"I never said I was upset." I rolled my eyes at him. "Out of curiosity, did you actually get your hands on Falmer Blood Elixir?"

"If you really want to know, I bought a bulk from some skooma dealer-addict who claims that it actually works. But I don't think it does. Maybe it depends on the person to actually take it, maybe they actually do feel different, or maybe it's just an illusion."

I laughed out loud. Alright, at least he did admit it's a possibility it was a fake. He probably was just selling it for more septims, easy way to cheat people for more gold by just reselling something.

I sat down by the fire wood that was already placed down on the ground, but we haven't gotten a chance to light it up yet. It's getting dark out here and it will be very cold in the night.

"So Dragonborn?" Brynjolf called to me.

"What about it?" I asked.

"You think you can show me something you can do?"

I think what he meant was, he wants a demonstration of my Thu'um. It's only us out here and no one else, so I guess why not?

"Yol!" I breathed fire lighting up the firewood on the ground.

I saw Brynjolf's expression turned into amazement of how I actually breathed fire from my mouth by just only saying one word.

"Proof enough for you?" I smiled at him.

He laughed. "Looks like you know what to do if a man you don't like forces a kiss to your lips."

I rolled my eyes chuckling at bit at his comment. I tried so hard not to blush. It was funny, but so true in a way. I could set a pervert's face on fire if he ever tires to have his way with me, after than he'll never touch a woman again, at least no other man will try to go after me.

"I have not yet done that, but I'll keep it in mind if it ever happens." And I will. "So Brynjolf, tell me about yourself."

"Like what? Where do you want me to start?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "How did you get into the guild?" It was all I could think of first.

"So you want to listen to a life story?" Brynjolf clears his throat. "I was 10 when bandits raided my family's house and killed my parents. They tried to kill me, but I had to fight back. I was saved by Mercer. He arrived at a perfect time or they would have succeeded in slicing my neck, or something else horrible."

I was left speechless from that small story so far. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, lass. I'm still alive, thank the gods. Mercer took me into the guild after that, and he even trained me."

"So that's why you're so young to be second in command." I said. "You and Mercer are very close friends I see."

"Aye, we are. I can sort of say, he's like an adopted father to me."

There was a silence between the both of us for a moment, until I think Brynjolf was coming up with something of his own to ask me. "You're an Imperial, so you must have heard stories about the most wanted thief in Cyrodiil, the Grey Fox."

I did live in Cyrodiil for some time, and then my parents moved up to Skyrim. I did remember one of the old tales about the Grey Fox from the last era. I as a child, I recalled my father mention something about a legend or a myth, that the Grey Fox successfully stolen something valuable from the Imperial City. It was the biggest heist of the guild they have accomplished.

"The Grey Fox, yes I have." I said.

"Do you know what was the last thing he stole?" He asked.

I hesitated. "Well, I've heard it was something extremely valuable that so many septims can buy."

"It wasn't just an expensive piece of jewel or a statue. It took him many years to plan his final heist before he passed on the leadership to a new champion, the one who helped him."

"What did he steal?"

Brynjolf looked at me with a pause. "It was an elder scroll from the Imperial Palace."

My eyes widen. By the gods, an elder scroll? I was a bit impressed about the story. So the greatest heist of Cyrodiil's Thieves Guild was to steal an elder scroll, and this was 200 years ago.

"An elder scroll?" I laughed to myself. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Why are you laughing, lass?" He asked. "I'm not making any of this up." He sort of laughed with me.

"I know, I know. It's ironic in a way."

"How is the story ironic to you?"

I thought to myself, it was because I found a scroll months ago, not stolen. That was during the dragon crisis when I was searching for a way to defeat Alduin the World Eater. It's such a long tale of mine to even explain.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time." I gave a minor smile. I should change the subject. "I know you told me not to worry about what's been going on, but did something happen 25 years ago?"

I only brought it up because for the past two days being in the guild, I heard Delvin ranting on a few times to people about a curse that happened 25 years ago. I wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that.

"The guild master before Mercer, he was killed by our former second in command. They used to be very close to each other from what I've heard, and then it was all a set up just so she could use him to wipe out the guild's funds. Mercer said he witness the entire thing happen."

"Is she dead or alive?" I asked.

Brynjolf shook his head. "Everyone has a feeling she's still out there, watching us, waiting for one of us to make a wrong move."

I didn't know how to react. I stayed silent for a moment, also trying to stay up for a few minutes, I notice my eyes were closing up tired from the night.

"I… I don't know what to say." I said.

"You don't need to comment on that, lass. You and I weren't around at that time, it's just a story of the past we all know about."

"And a good lesson to learn from."

"We should try to get some rest now." Brynjolf mentioned.

"It's not easy for me to sleep out here." I said as I moved over to the bed roll and lay down to rest my back. Gods, it's so uncomfortable on the ground.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Dragons can pick up my scent outside easily. I tend to get paranoid sleeping in the wilderness, that's why I avoid it." Hopefully it doesn't happen tonight, or in the morning.

* * *

_**Lately I've been busting my ass off in business school and working on cosplays, and getting ready for the next convention. So I might be at a slow progress with future updates, but keep checking back! Thank you all!**_


	7. Mead & Skeevers

**Chapter 7: Mead & Skeevers**

Nothing has really changed here for the past two months. The same people who wander the streets and run the market place, and surprisingly no one has yet to recognize me here.

"Whiterun, we meet again," I sighed to myself.

Brynjolf gave me a confused expression as he heard me. "What was that, lass?"

I shook my head and gave a fake smile. "It's nothing, just having some flashbacks." I took my thought off of it for a moment to stay on the task. "So do you know where he is?" I asked Brynjolf.

He was still looking around the area in the market. "He should be in the Bannered Mare right now waiting for us."

We went inside the Bannered Mare, and Brynjolf called for a table for us to sit and relax for a bit until we can figure out who's our guy.

I'm getting this uncomfortable feeling all of a sudden. I just can't take my mind off of it. I was reminding myself about the biggest mistake I've done that almost took my life away, but took many other lives instead. Oh come on, why can't I just move on already. It feels like it happened yesterday.

Many assumptions ran through my head. What if Farkas finds me back here? How would he react to seeing me again? Even though he's like a brother to me, I can still see his brother through him; since they are twins, they resemble almost the same appearances. Vilkas was the man I fell in love with before he was killed by the Thalmor. I still blame myself till this day.

_Vilkas, I'm so sorry…_

"Are you alright, lass?" Brynjolf's voice made me startled. I looked down and his hand was placed on mine briefly. I pulled my hand away quickly.

"I'm fine," I smiled briefly as I held the tankard of mead and took a gulp down just to wash the memory away a little, but I shouldn't drink too much on the job.

It was a random thought, but I seem to notice that Brynjolf never called me by my name yet. Ever since day one, he's been calling me _lass_. It's not that I'm annoyed about it, I'm actually already used to it and I don't mind it at all.

"Is there a particular reason why you like to call me _lass_?" I asked him. "You haven't even used my real name."

Brynjolf stayed silent for a moment. "I would say there is."

I smiled at him. I would really much like to know why he does. He does only call me by that pet name, or does he do that with every woman he sees?

"Can a man drink in peace?" We were interrupted as a voice caught our attention right next to us. A young male Imperial was sitting down at a table right. It looks like he's been waiting on someone for a long while. This guy has to be the contact Maven was talking about.

"I'm guessing you're Mallus Maccius, one who works at the Honningbrew Meadery?" I asked.

"I am," Mallus responded with a nod.

"Our mutual friend sent us here to help you with something," I said to him.

I'm going to keep this short, because we've got a lot to do. Sabjorn is about to hold a tasting for Whiterun's Captain of the Guard. And we're going to poison the mead."

"Poison the mead?" My eyebrow rose.

"That's the beauty of the whole plan, and Sabjorn is going to give it to us."

I saw Brynjolf grew a smirk. "Go on."

"The meadery has quite the pest problem lately, and the whole city knows about it. Pest poison and mead don't mix well, you know what I mean?"

I really liked how this plan was going. "How do we fit in?" I asked.

"You two are going to lend poor old Sabjorn a helping hand. He's going to give you the poison to get rid of the pest, and you're also going to dump it into the brewing vat."

"Clever," Brynjolf compliments the idea.

"Indeed it is," I said under my breath.

"Maven and I spent weeks planning this. We just need someone to get in there and get the rest done. I've done my part getting the pest in there. Now it's your job to get rid of them."

"So where are the brewing vats?" I asked.

"Both buildings are connected by an underground tunnel that was made by the pest infesting the meadery. I removed the boarding, so you're able to get through."

I nodded. "So hopefully, if the Captain of the guard is disgusted by the taste of his mead, he'll throw him into jail."

"If Sabjorn gets thrown in jail for this, Maven will take over his business."

I smiled a bit. "Seems like the plan. We'll be heading right over now."

Mallus gave a smirk. "I can't wait to see him squirm."

We went outside of Whiterun, but not too far from the city. It was minutes after our small meeting with Mallus and receiving details on our game plan, we entered inside Honningbrew Meadery finding a troubled male Breton. He was cleaning up some bloody mess on the floor with a damped mop. On the floor were two huge skeevers that were dead which were probably recently killed. It looks like the problem has gotten this bad.

"Gods, it's terrible than I imagined," I said.

"What are you gawking at?" Sabjorn's way of welcoming, probably. "Can't you see that I'm having problems here?"

"I can obviously see that."

"Are you kidding me?" Sabjorn grunts. "I'm supposed to be holding a tasting of my new Honningbrew Reserve for the Captain of the guard. If he sees the place like this, I'm ruined!"

"We might be able to help you." Brynjolf suggested to the man. I notice how persuasive his voice was, which worked as well as mine.

"Oh really, and I don't suppose you two would just do it, out of the kindness of your heart," Sabjorn thinks we're joking with him.

"Of course we'll help," I smiled.

"How about for a price?" Brynjolf went on after me.

"I hope you're not expecting to get paid until the job it done!" Sabjorn demanded.

"How about you pay us half, _now_?" I defended. "Or I can go outside and yell out _'skeever'_!"

The Sabjorn became paranoid quickly after my little comment. "Okay okay! No need to make rash decisions! My only demand is that these vermin are permanently eliminated before my reputation is completely destroyed."

He reached down the counter for a small bag of septims and places it down the table. I took the bag quickly before the idiot takes it back from us and changed his mind. That wasn't so bad.

"So how do we permanently clear them?" I asked.

"I bought some poison. I was going to have my lazy good-for nothing assistant to handle it, but he seems to have vanished."

I thought to myself, he must be referring about Mallus. I guess he doesn't like the poor guy because he's lazy. Sabjorn handed us a bottle what seems to be the poison, just as Mallus said he would give to us.

"If you plant this in the vermin's nest, it should stop them from ever coming back. Don't come back until every one of those things is dead." Sabjorn instructed to us. He steps to the side gawking down at the dead vermin on the floor. "Now I've got to clean up this mess."

Little does he know, we will be dumping this poison into the mead. Brynjolf and I exchanged a quick smile behind Sabjorn's back as we entered down through the basement door.

"I'm impressed with your intimidation you did there, lass." Brynjolf said to me.

I laughed a little. "Someone had to drill into his head that kindness doesn't come for free."

I felt a gust of air coming from an opening in the wall in this room. The tunnel seems to be leading where the nest is. We went inside as I lead the way. My foot hit into something that was of metal and I heard a loud clanking sound, but I moved my foot away just in time before the sharp claws could have pierced me. Shit, that was a close one.

"Be careful, there are traps." I warned Brynjolf that was following behind me.

"You're lucky that one didn't get you." He was right about that.

There were a few recently killed skeevers pinned into the bear traps. We passed by them without having to deal with the trouble of killing any, just yet. At the end of the tunnel was a large room full of spider webs all over the walls and… Oh gods, frostbite spiders.

"Look out." I took my sword out and killed the spider that was in my way. The sound of the kill alerted more of them, crawling down to the ground trying to attack us. Brynjolf and I quickly took them out since spiders were so easy to kill. Maybe there is something else much worst ahead.

That was the first time I've seen Brynjolf fought. I had to think he's pretty good. I'm wondering how good he is in a more serious battle.

"Think there's more of them?" He asked.

"There might be, keep your guard up."

We reached to another large area with more spiders and live skeevers again. Gods, they were beginning to be annoying. A large orb of fire flew right past me, almost hitting me, but it missed. That was a fire spell from someone else that was here. A male mage ran towards me casting a fire spell and an ice spell in the other hand. We were not alone down here. I didn't know what in oblivion was his problem, but he just wouldn't stop casting spells and attacking us with them.

"Brynjolf move!" I yelled out.

Brynjolf saw the mage casted and threw an ice spike at him. He moved out of the way before it hit him in the arm, slightly it scraped off some of the leather armor. If I didn't call out to him, he would have been struck badly.

"IIZ SLEN NUS!"

My shout instantly traps the mage into a solid block of ice without entirely killing him. Brynjolf's eyes widen as he watched the block of ice fall down to the ground, he was amazed for the second time how I work with my Dragonborn powers.

"Where did he come from?" Brynjolf glared at the frozen mage.

"I didn't think there would be anyone else here." I said. I don't know if Mallus knew if there was someone down here and probably forgot to warn us.

A few feet away, we found the nest which was a large mountain full of straw and it smelled of skeever droppings and most likely I could smell dead ones. I opened up the bottle of poison and poured about half of it down.

"Alright, now we have to find the room with the brewers." I said.

I lead the way as I found an exit to another basement of another building. It had to be connected to the meadery, and maybe the main source of the mead is in here. I opened up the door and there it was. There were a few large tanks of brewers around and they were functioning. I picked out one of them to dump the rest of the poison in. The opening was too high up for me to reach.

"Let's get this open."

"I'll help you up." Brynjolf bend down and held on to me as I made a step on both of his hands together, giving me the extra boost until I reached the height of the brewing vat. I held on tightly around the edges of the tank trying to support myself against it, and let's hope I don't accidently fall. I opened up the latch and pour out the rest of the poison into the mead.

"Well it's done, let's get out of here." I breathed with a slight relief. Brynjolf held his arms up to catch me as I dropped down to him, but he didn't catch me in time. I fell on top of him and he hit the floor with his back and let out a grunt. "Oh gods!" I gasped thinking if I accidently hurt him or something.

Then I noticed that his hands were placed around my waist, and my arms around his shoulders. Our faces were almost too close to each other. We exchanged awkward stares in silence for a moment; I broke it by getting myself on my feet.

"Sorry about that, lass," Brynjolf apologized to me as he got up on his feet.

"No it's okay. I was worried if you broke your back." I giggled. Oh gods, I can't get the image out of my mind of how he had his hands around my sides like that, and I almost blushed. I cleared my throat. "We should head back to Sabjorn and tell him the job is done."

"Hopefully he'll be willing to give us the rest of the pay."

"We should exit this way," I pointed to the door that was off to the side of us. "I really don't want to go back down there."


	8. Another Sign

**Chapter 8: Another Sign**

We exited out the door that was there which was better than going through that underground tunnel. I didn't want to go back there. The main house of the meadery wasn't too far away. We went back inside and Sabjorn just finished cleaning up the mess in the bar area.

I glance to the left and Whiterun's Captain of the guard was there sitting at the bar table with a furious look directing to Sabjorn. Also, Mallus was in the room to watch the whole show move perfectly.

"The job is done." I said to him.

"Well it's about time. I had to stall the captain until you were finished." Sabjorn said.

"So how about that other half of the pay?" Brynjolf stood up to him.

"You'll just have to wait until after the captain's finished. I suppose you can wait around if you must."

"We can wait." I smirked.

Brynjolf and I watched Commander Caius impatiently wait on Sabjorn to finish talking with us so he can inspect the mead and see if he actually cleaned the place up or not.

"Well, Sabjorn," Caius said to him. "Now that you've taken care of your little pest problem, how about I get a taste of some of your mead?"

I stepped near Brynjolf. "We should wait outside, in case things get nasty in here." I whispered.

"Agreed." He said to me.

We stepped outside the meadery to leave the Commander alone with Sabjorn as he inspects the place and tests his mead. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long for him to do it. He's in for a surprise once he tastes it.

Now my mind goes back just a few moments ago, when I accidently fell on top of Brynjolf. He actually has the most beautiful green eyes up close. I turned my attention to him just to get a view of his looks again. I must be going crazy about this. Gods, I think he's gorgeous for a thief. I can imagine that most of the women he had meet probably fell first sight for him, and without the slightest clue that he's a thief. Maybe he had gone out with most of them, but didn't want any relationship, just to steal trinkets and septims under their noses.

I began to smile as I was thinking about it. Brynjolf turned and gazed at me. I quickly hid my smile away from him.

_Come on, Saiyuri. Just stop it right now what you're thinking, otherwise he's going to think you're crazy._

The door to the meadery opened up and out came the Commander with Saborn, pulling him forcefully by the arm trying to get him out of the building. The Commander wasn't too happy about the tasting of the mead. Sabjorn is going to jail. How very fortunate.

"Look, I assure you this is all just a huge misunderstanding!" Sabjorn plead.

Commander Caius pushed him. "I said move!"

Mallus grinned. "I don't think that could have gone any better."

"How did he react?" I asked about the Commander.

"He wasn't too happy with Sabjorn, that's for sure. So he's taking him to jail, and he's left me in charge of the meadery."

"Great, now Maven can take hold of his place then."

"Anything else you need before you head back to Riften?" Mallus asked.

"Actually, there is." I answered.

Brynjolf joined the conversation. "We need to take a look through some things in Sabjorn's office.

"You're welcome to take a look around his office. He keeps most of his papers stashed in his desk. This should help." Mallus handed a key to me. "

"Thanks. Also, you never mentioned about that lunatic living in the tunnels."

"I thought it would be better to leave some of the details out of our previous discussion. Didn't want to risk the two of you walking away from the job."

I laughed, now I get it. "Well, either way it wouldn't have matter. We would have still gone through it if you warned us."

Mallus let Brynjolf and I back inside the meadery. We went upstairs where Sabjorn's office is. I searched for the desk that looked like the one he usually would keep his business paper work. It wasn't in the first room. Brynjolf picked the lock on another door which lead to a small office like room. We search through the desk until I pulled out the letter we were looking for.

"Ah, here it is." I said. I handed to Brynjolf.

Brynjolf read the letter quickly. I also had to glimpse to the top of the letter. It was that strange symbol again. Oh no, this cannot be good.

"No… Not again." Brynjolf whispered with disappointment.

"It's that sign again. This cannot be, this mean it's—"

"It is the same buyer." Brynjolf finished my sentence.

I thought to myself, why someone would be doing this. Who in oblivion wants to buy off everything the Thieves Guild has connected to them? I turned around crossing my arms, staring down to the floor, thinking there was nothing else we could do.

"Has this ever happened before?" I asked.

Brynjolf shook his head. "Never in our life time."

"Maven and Mercer aren't going to be happy." I mumbled.

* * *

The job is done, but Maven is going to be furious the next day about this. As for Mercer, he'll probably lose it, like I've heard from the other guild members that it's not a pretty scene when he's angry. This is the second time this happened, what in oblivion is going on? It's been a long and uncomfortable day of traveling and killing skeevers.

"We'll leave in the morning," I said to Brynjolf.

"I was going to say the same, I've had enough surprises for the day." Brynjolf said. I could see the concerned expression he had about that odd symbol on the letter. He's been trying to understand the problems himself.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, lass. You just leave the worries to me. Mercer and I will handle this." He said to me.

I said nothing more to him and gave a small nod.

"Saiyuri?" I heard a familiar voice called out to me. "Is that you, by the gods!"

I went up to Lydia and shushed her. "Please, don't be so loud." I said with a minor laugh.

"I'm sorry." She gave me a long hug, and so did I. "It's good to see you again."

I nodded. "I don't mean to show up like this but, do you think we can stay just over night?" I asked.

Lydia laughs at me. "This is still _your_ house, and you don't have to ask me such a favor like that."

"Yeah, but I'm no longer living here."

We entered inside the house. I looked at Brynjolf who was in an awkward state witnessing me and Lydia's reunion and conversation. It would be rude of me not to introduce them to each other.

"Oh yeah, this is Lydia. She's a close friend of mine." I said to Brynjolf, and turned to Lydia. "This is Brynjolf."

They didn't really say anything to each other, just greeted with exchanging slight nods and a brief look.

Brynjolf turned back to me. "I'll be right back, I have to speak with some contacts in Whiterun symbol."

I agreed with him. "Maybe we'll get something out of it. Good luck." I watched Brynjolf leave the house, leaving me and Lydia behind. I felt Lydia grab my arm and pulled me back gently. I gave her a look. "Ah, what are you doing?"

"You can't fool me with the armor you're wearing." She said to me. I guess she was mentioning about armor. "You've been hiding in the Thieves Guild all this time?"

"It was recent." I said.

"You know, your shield brother Farkas is going to be upset with you."

I nodded. "I'm prepared for that." I looked down at Lydia's left hand and noticed a golden jeweled ring on her ring finger, and I gave a smile. "You married Farkas, of course?"

"I would have invited you to the wedding, but you were nowhere to be found."

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you."

I remember that those two were so close spending so much time together. They are indeed perfect for each other. I would say it was thanks to me because I was pushing Farkas to talk to Lydia at the time. I knew he was attracted and couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Hopefully, Brynjolf will come back later with some good news. If not, then it will be really bad news once we get back to Riften tomorrow. I'm not entirely sure how Lydia and Farkas are going to think of me, now that I'm in the Thieves Guild. Especially Farkas, oh gods, I just pray that he doesn't pick a fight with Brynjolf for whatever reason.

* * *

_**Thank you everyone for coming back to read! I'm trying my best to keep updates consistent as possible, since I'm in the middle of school work and cosplay work. And don't worry, it's getting close to the parts you're waiting for~ **_

_**For Tumblr users, follow my Skyrim Tumblr blog: saiyurithedragonborn**_


	9. A Brief Reunion

**Chapter 9: A Brief Reunion**

I'll take the story back, before I went into hiding.

It all started when I was dealing with the dragon crisis, and Vilkas was the positive impact on my life. He was the one that believed in me and didn't leave my side. I've always thought if it wasn't for him I would have gone to a different path or I would have let Alduin the World Eater take my life. Before I made my quest to seek where Alduin was hiding, we became more than friends.

And then, I defeated Alduin. I returned to Delphine and Esbern to give them the news. They also had more news of their own to tell me. They also wanted me to kill Paarthunax. I denied it, but that didn't stop them from getting it done. I was pushed out of the way, and they raced up the mountain to kill him. Within the little time I had, I manage to catch up to them, but it was too late, and I almost died getting in the way during the battle. The Greybeards held me responsible for Paarthunax's death because I left too much of my trust to the Blades.

I was no longer welcomed to High Hrothgar and in Sky Haven Temple. My only home was with the Companions, and with Vilkas.

After the dragon crises, the war between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks resumed. Both armies kept sending me letters asking for my help. I couldn't make any decision for either one because I felt that it wasn't my war. Until the day General Tullius convinced me to help him. I didn't know it was a set up from that beginning.

The Thalmor attacked Jorrvaskr and they killed Vilkas when he was trying to protect me. It was like they knew about my weak spot to easily capture me, and they did. I still felt like it was my fault for getting him involved, and letting the Imperial Legion to use my help to they could succeed the war.

Unfortunately, I didn't let them. After I was rescued, I had to warn Ulfric Stormcloak that the Legion was going to take control over Windhelm and kill him. I watched both men argue, while the General of the Legion was down on his knees bleeding to death. I was asked by Ulfric to kill Tullius, but I've had my fair share of killing that day, so I didn't take the request. Now with Tullius and the Imperial Legion gone, and including the Thalmor, Ulfric is now High King of Skyrim.

I would say everything has been better since the war ended, but I couldn't move on from the lost I've had.

* * *

I made myself back at home. Well actually, it's still my home. Lydia and I talked catching up on what's the latest in Whiterun and the rest of Skyrim. She told me that the Jarl of Whiterun was looking for me weeks ago because of another dragon sighting. I'm pretty sure it was the same one I've killed that same week before. Since then, the sightings had calm down, for now.

Brynjolf hasn't been back for almost an hour. He's probably still finding out information from his contacts around Whiterun. I just hope he comes back with something we can use.

"Ever since the day you, left he was tempting to go search for you. I told him it would be a bad idea. You needed the space."

"I did." I said. "You know after what happen that day, I still cannot forgive myself."

"Stop putting the blame on yourself, Saiyuri! Vilkas' death was never because of you being the Dragonborn."

I sighed; I had nothing to say that would be against her statement. Maybe she's right.

"So that Brynjolf guy. What business brought you here with him?" Lydia asked me as she handed me a cup full of warm tea. She sat down on the chair nearest to me.

"I was assigned to a job, and he wanted to come along with me." I couldn't explain more to her.

"Stealing?" She raised a brow.

I made an aggravated sigh. "It's not always _stealing_, Lydia."

"What about him?" She asked about Brynjolf this time.

"He's second in command of the guild. In fact, he's the one that convinced me to join."

"How did you meet him?"

I smiled as I was remembering that day. "I was spending the first night inside an inn. He tried to steal from me, and I caught him."

Lydia lets out a hysterical laugh. "He's supposed to be the second guild leader, and he actually tried to steal from the Dragonborn. I'd say that had to be a careless move he did."

I had to agree with her. Or maybe it could have been one of his plans to make that attempt on me. Either way, I managed to catch him trying. He's just lucky because his damn looks and that voice of his, I let him live.

There was a knock at the front door, which had to be Brynjolf. Lydia let him inside the house. I saw the frustrated expression on his face. I'm guessing that he didn't get any information in the city.

"Have you got anything?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing at all, but we'll make sure Mercer is aware of it."

I nodded and didn't say anything more. I didn't want to reveal too much to Lydia about what we're actually doing.

"So how do you two know each other?" Brynjolf asked between me and Lydia.

"She's my housecarl." I said.

Brynjolf gave me a confused look. "Wait, so this is your house?"

I smirked. "It sort of is." Even though, I really passed the house down to Lydia's keeping.

"So that means you're a Thane of Whiterun?" Gods, he figured it out. "Why didn't you tell me before, lass?" He chuckled with a smirk at me.

"Well, maybe I like to keep my life a surprise."

The front door opened up quickly with another person entering. Farkas just returned from hunting with the rest of the Companions. He first laid eyes on me. I figured that the wolf in him would pick up my scent around in Whiterun leading to the house. He greeting Lydia and gave her a kiss, which made me smile a bit just watching them.

"Guess who decided to show up." Lydia told Farkas.

"Gods damn, I can't believe you're alive!" Farkas went over to me and we hugged each other. I gave him a smile. "So you're back then?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm only staying for the night." I said.

Farkas's attention now drew towards Brynjolf, he was sitting down on the chair at the table. "And who is he?"

"Brynjolf, he's… a _friend_ of mine." I hesitated and almost gave it away that he's actually a thief.

I had a feeling Farkas already picked up Brynjolf's scent that he was a thief, and that I'm covering it up. I've forgotten that his werewolf powers are very sensitive like that. There was an awkward silence in the room. Farkas' expression changed to anger so quickly, I couldn't tell if it was direct towards me.

"Saiyuri, I need to talk to you in person." Farkas brushed passed and took me by the arm.

What the oblivion is his problem now? I knew it, Lydia was right; he was going to be furious with me. He took me to the side going into the larger bed room and closed the door behind him to make sure Lydia or Brynjolf was listening to our conversation.

"I know what you're going to say."

I saw his expression changed very furiously in his eyes. "How dare you come back to us, with a thief accompanying you?"

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Would you relax! He doesn't mean any threat to you. Don't assume everyone in the guild is a wanted criminal or a murderer. That's not how they do their job."

"I expected you to be better than this."

I gasped at him. Did he just say that? "_Better_ than what?" I snapped. "You think I've forgotten my duties as the Dragonborn? I have not! But as of right now, I'm in hiding. I'm not ready to go down that path again."

"So you think that a group of thieves will protect you from the world?"

I shrugged. "If you see it that way."

"I don't trust him."

I figured he would have something against Brynjolf already. He only just met the guy for a couple of seconds, and now he's getting bad vibes off of him. Unless he thinks there's something going on between us, in which there is nothing. We just work with each other.

"Of course, that's because you don't know him."

Farkas raise a brow. "I know thieves."

I sighed at him. "If telling you this makes you feel any better about him, he knows who I am, and he offered me the protection until the day I feel like I'm done hiding. To be honest, I didn't trust him before. So don't worry a thing, I'll be fine in the guild."

"Saiyuri, you need to come back. Stop hiding." Farkas begged me.

I gave a frown as I turned my back to him. "I'm afraid I cannot do that right now." I exited the room.

Brynjolf and Lydia stayed silent as I came back down stairs.

"Everything alright, lass?" Brynjolf asked me.

He had probably heard Farkas and I talking with raised voices. "Yes, don't worry." I replied.

The four of us spent most of the night talking with one another. Farkas kept giving Brynjolf stares at his back, the thief really gives him bad vibes to his werewolf side. I hope he doesn't try to do something so stupid. Then again, Brynjolf must know that he doesn't like him. He's not a fool like I thought he was when I first met him.

Overall, it was good idea to show up and make them see I'm still alive.


	10. Loving Memory

**Chapter 10: A Loving Memory**

Our little reunion finally toned down into the middle of the night. At least two of my close friends are relieved that I'm alive, but pretty upset that our meeting was short. I do plan on returning back to them just to see how things are.

As I was going back up stairs to the other bedroom, Farkas grabbed my hand over and I looked at him. "You're leaving in the morning?" He asked.

I nodded. "I am," I replied. "I'm sorry this meeting was too short."

"But you will come back, right?" He raised his brow at me.

I sighed. "It may take me some time to decide on that." I let go of his hand. "Good night, Farkas."

I went inside the guest bedroom and closed the door behind me. Brynjolf was still wide awake, relaxing comfortably on the bed. Oh gods, he even removed his guild armor. This is actually the first time I've seen him just with his underclothes. I could slightly see the curves of his muscular shoulder and exposing veins through his arms. His figure actually looked better than what I expected.

Brynjolf moved and sat at the edge giving me room to sit next to him. "Maybe you should take the bed."

I laughed with a smile. "Thanks." I sat down next to him, but he stayed where he was. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward that last hour." I said to Brynjolf.

He looked up at me. "It's okay, lass. I'm already used to it, no one likes thieves." He chuckles. "We're always misunderstood."

I laughed back. At least I feel kind of better that he's not overly uncomfortable being around my close friends. "My friends are furious with me."

"Because you joined the guild?"

"Indeed, but I'll go back to the Dragonborn path when I feel the time is right."

"So Farkas, is your brother?" Brynjolf asked me.

"_Shield brother_, when I was with the Companions, but I consider him as one." I replied. "Like the brother I never had before. I've been the only child all my life."

"Take me to the start, lass."

"What?" I was confused what he said to me.

"I want to know more about you. I'm sure you as Dragonborn have quite the history." He smiled at me.

I haven't really got the chance to actually talk to him about where I'm from and about my past. It's probably a good time to start.

"Alright. I was born in Cyrodiil. My father was one of the legendary Arena fighters. He happened to marry a noble, and also from what I've heard from my father, she was also a thief."

Brynjolf laughed loudly. "I knew there was larceny somewhere in your blood."

I hit him briefly on the shoulder. I figured that would make him smile. After all it's true. I probably did get my thief side from my mother. Though, I don't know from whom I got my Dragonborn side from.

"I was only a few months old, before they decided to flee Cyrodiil because of the political complications that were taking place. My mother was killed trying to protect me. My father and I settled in Skyrim where I grew up most of my life. He taught me everything I needed to know, how to defend myself and survive."

"No wonder you fight so fiercely."

"Oh, you haven't seen my full extent yet." I gave him a glare.

"Maybe I'll get the chance to see that soon." Brynjolf laughed with me. "Your father, where is he now?"

I sighed. "One day he went off to the west to Markarth, and he didn't return ever since. I was 15 at the time. He just disappeared. I don't know if he's dead or somewhere alive."

"If you don't mind me asking this, but…" Brynjolf paused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Dragonborn, did you knew you were?"

"Honestly, I don't know how I was bound to be the Dragonborn. It started not too far from here. Outside of Whiterun, that's where I've killed my first dragon. After absorbing its soul, I felt as if my true form had finally awakened." I laughed. "I don't know how else to explain it, but it has changed me."

"Lydia told me what happened two months ago."

"Did she?" I knew that Lydia would have brought it up. I'm not upset that she did. Anyway, I am beginning to trust Brynjolf to know more about my past, and the downfall I made. I tried so hard to hold back my emotions. It was like a twist of anger growing inside me that I cannot let go.

"She did, but she didn't want to get into details because she feared that you'll be upset if she did."

"Lydia is very respectful, and worries about me too much, I guess it's natural for her."

"You can talk about it to me, lass."

I sighed and bite hard on my lip before I started to talk to him. "General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak constantly begged for my help after the dragon crisis, but little did I know, the Thalmor was waiting for me to take a side. While I was distracted by doing duties for the Imperial Legion, they attacked Jorrvaskr and killed half of our shield brothers and sisters. Vilkas protected me, but it didn't stop them."

"They killed him?" Brynjolf whispered his guess.

I nodded and a tear released from my eye. "They captured and took me to the embassy, the same place where I broke into." I sighed deeply. "And Elenwen was there watching as they kept beating me over and over again. That was the point when I thought to myself, that I shouldn't have let Vilkas become involved. Or maybe, I shouldn't have been so attached to him."

Brynjolf looked up at me, and moved closer to hold my hands with his. Oh gods, I didn't expect him to do that, but he's just comforting me. I really didn't mind it.

"You've been through so much emotional pain," he whispered.

More tears fell from my eyes, and he wiped them away with his thumbs gently. He let me bury my face into his shoulder to comfort me.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I've been wondering to myself, how could I've been so blind?"

"No. Don't say that." Brynjolf whispered. "None of it was your fault, lass."

"You don't understand, Brynjolf."

"I do!" His eyes widen. "Listen to me, there was nothing else you could have done to prevent it. You didn't know you were set up from the start." He stared deep into my eyes for a moment. "This is why you're hiding from your destiny as Dragonborn?"

I nodded. "Now you see why."

_Whatever you do, please don't fall for this man in front of you. If you do, you'll only repeat the past. How many more people have to die because of you?_

* * *

_3 Months earlier._

I asked Vilkas to come by my house tonight before he goes off hunting with the other Companions. Knowing him, he can't resist. I took his hand and drag him along the way up stairs to the room. He removed his armor quickly until he was in his under clothes; he brought me into his arms and kissed me on the lips instantly. My mind melted into his kiss, I felt my body being lifted up with a slight surprise, and gasped into his lips when he picked me up in his strong arms, with my legs wrap behind is back. It just felt like one of those silly romantic stories I used to be told when I was a child.

He laid me gently on the bed along with me and hovers over and plants kisses down my neck, while his hand runs down my body through my night robe.

"Take this off." I whispered in his ear as I tugged lightly on his under clothes. The sound of my seductive voice made him growl with excitement. I stroked my hand down to his manhood which was aroused through the clothes. "And this."

Vilkas does what I commanded, and he strips his under clothes off, all of it. Gods, to finally have him completely naked in front of me, it really drives me insane. He looks at me with a sexy smile and lies next to me. His lips attack my neck which was openly free for him to kisses and suck. I moaned loudly. Then his lips moved back to mine. He grasped my hands and pinned them back on to the bed with force, and then breaking the kiss just to admire my beauty with his eyes that were full with desire.

His hand slithered up through my top and cups my breast with his hand, I could feel his fingers pinch on my nipple lightly, then slowly harder and pushed it down until it was fully perked through my night robe. It was just to tease me a little, which I knew. He helped me remove all the clothing off my body. He glides himself down to pull down the underwear down to my ankles, then tosses it away somewhere in the room.

Our clothing was finally off our bodies as we left them lying around the floor, not even caring about it. All we can think about right now is to want each other, building the moment until one of us connect our bodies together. He spread my legs apart for him to reach through them and planted wet kisses over my stomach, to my hips, and above my womanhood. I laughed out a moan as I felt that wet kiss of his was so close to my folds.

He moved down and started to work on me with his tongue. My long exotic moans came out like a song with every lick he gave me. The tips of my fingers ran through his hair, pulling on it playfully as he kept going. He held on to my legs with his arms, and slightly pulled me in very close. I laughed out a moan and I tried to say something to him.

"Vilkas, I need you… in me. Right now."

He caught me by surprise when he inserted his finger inside me. I cried out in pleasure. He takes me in his other arm as I sat up. He still fingered inside of him, I could already feel the wetness pouring out of me on to his hand and spilling on the bed sheets, I didn't care. Gods, I want this man to fuck me already.

"You want me, love?" Vilkas growled. His lips attacked mine again. He removed his fingers from my folds, and moving my legs into position. He penetrates inside of me with his manhood, letting me cry out my moan.

The lovely man in front of me is drove insane from the sweet sound of my mewling, and thrusts himself hard, over and over with a steady beat. We went on for minutes, until I lost track of how long he was going. I couldn't help but to pull him down to me and kissed him passionately. The moment he had slowed down with his thrusting, I felt that I was getting close to it.

Vilkas trailed his lips across my chin, down to my neck, then caress against the lobe of my ear. The air coming from his nostrils into my ear felt exotically arousing just hearing him breathe.

"Oh Saiyuri…" He moaned my name into my ear which made my body leap with excitement, and then thrusts into me again.

We continued, until I felt the rush through my body I was ready to climax. I moaned his name out when I came, and couldn't help but dig my nails in to the skin of his back when I came. He moaned in pain and pleasure from the scratches I gave him as he came inside of me. He let his body drop down on me slowly, resting his face between my neck, and gives me a gentle nuzzle.

About a few minutes of embracing each other on the bed, and Vilkas got up from the bed. I stayed in the bed with the blanket covering my naked body, watching him on the other side of the bed putting his clothes and armor back on.

He turned around to me, but his smile slowly became a frown, as if he wanted to say something that was bothering his mind.

"Saiyuri," He softly called over to me.

I moved a little closer to him from the bed to listen close to him. "What love?"

"There's something you must know. More like a promise to me."

"A promise?" I asked.

Vilkas nods. His hands curves over my cheeks and looks into my eyes. "If I ever go to my death, I want you to promise me that you won't look back."

I inhaled slowly as I heard his words and my eyes still focused on his. Where was this coming from, and why was he mentioning about death to me?

"Don't say that." I said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know. I trust your strength. If it comes to that, promise me you will not let my death prevent you from your destiny."

"Vilkas, I don't want to imagine how I would react if that happens." I felt a slight sob was coming out of my words.

"I know it's hard to see it. But if I do, you shouldn't worry about me or anything else. I want you to move on."

Those words I'm hearing from him were not words of hurt or guilt, he was telling me to move on if he should pass. I did seem to understand what he's trying to say to me. The only thing that was bothering me, why is he talking about this? Vilkas gave me a kiss and made it slow and lasting.

"I will," I whispered

We kissed for a while until I broke the kiss, so he could get himself ready to head out. He nuzzled his nose to mine with a smile.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I watched him open the room door to leave.

_I feel so weak because I'm still holding on to the memory of him. This is not the way he wanted me to be. I'm in hiding because of my mistakes. I'm guilty for ignoring my destiny as Dragonborn. Do the gods know what my fate will be if I continue being in the shadows?_

* * *

_**Thank you all that keep coming back to read! I'm trying really hard ; ^ ;**  
_


	11. Twice The Challenge

**Chapter 11: Twice The Challenge**

I didn't sleep well at all last night. It was just another dream from the past taunting me.

Once the first light of the next day, Brynjolf and I woke up to pack our stuff. I also took a few things from my house that I might need with me. Brynjolf went outside ahead to wait for me with the horses at the stables.

Lydia and Farkas were still sleeping. I didn't want to wake them up to say goodbye, so I left the house quietly. It won't be the last time I'll see them again, but it won't be for a long while.

I met up with Brynjolf at the stables outside of the walls of Whiterun.

"You're not going to say goodbye to your friends?" Brynjolf asked me.

I frowned. "It's alright. They know I'll come back."

We got on our horses and made our way back to the road, it's another long trip back to Riften. A few hours of endless traveling passed us by, and we made a stop just to give the horses an hour of rest.

I randomly remembered a few days ago when we left, I noticed the horses were stolen from Windhelm. I'm not even sure if the red haired thief is actually going to listen to me and return them.

"Remember what I told you about the horses?" I asked Brynjolf.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, lass." He replied.

"Return them back, Brynjolf." I said to him demandingly.

He smiled at me. "Then what are you going to do if I don't?"

He seems to remember from the other day that I won't hesitate to fight him if he doesn't listen to me and return the horse back to Windhelm.

"It's up to you, you either listen to the Dragonborn, or you can put yourself at risk." I raised my eye brow at him. "So what's it going to be, thief?"

Brynjolf lets go of the strap on the horse, and walked up to me with an amused look, gods damn that twinkle in his smile. He unsheathes his ebony dagger and points it to me. So he made such a foolish decision.

"I wouldn't mind to challenge you, lass."

I laughed at him. "You know, I'm the wrong kind of person you would want to test yourself with."

He lashed out towards me with his dagger and then I moved out of the way to the left before he could have stabbed me, but killing me wasn't part of his intention, it would be against the guild rules. I unsheathed my own dagger. We clashed our blades together with a nonstop rush as if we were seriously trying to kill each other. I'm only trying to teach him a lesson not to go against my word, and he'll regret it once this fight is over.

Brynjolf backs up a few steps to back away from me, but we stayed in our fighting stance staring at each other for the next move.

"That was a nice start." He said.

"Why don't you just lose already, I haven't got all day." I mocked him.

We fought again with our daggers, but now it seems to be getting intense. I should really get him to stop before I actually kill him, maybe I should try to disarm him.

He made a rough strike at me, and knocked the dagger out of my hand. I didn't expect it to be the other way around. That was actually a good one he did. I thought he was going to cut my whole hand off with that swing. He went and grabbed me by the arms and shoved my body back hard into a tree.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yelled. I grunted in pain as he twisted back my whole arm and pinned to my back. He held me around the waist tightly with his other arm. I tried to shake him off, but damn it I couldn't he's much too strong for me to break loose. I glared at him at the corner of my eye swinging the front of my hair back. "Damn it, you thief!" I struggled more.

"Be careful, lass. If you keep resisting, I might dislocate your arm." He said into my ear.

Oh, he wouldn't, not with me! I kicked my leg back hitting his knee hard and he lost his balance and fell onto his back, but he dragged me down to the ground with him. I hit the ground hard on my side. He still had his arms locked on to me. At least he's not twisting back my arm anymore, which hurt like fuck.

I heard a gust of wind in the sky becoming louder and stronger, like a heavy weight of an anchor being dropped down. Then I heard this roaring scream of a dragon. I looked up and saw it.

"Get up, it's a dragon!" I alerted.

Brynjolf got up quick as ever once he laid his eyes on the dragon, and he finally released me. We picked up our weapons quickly. The ground shook like an earthquake as the dragon landed on the ground very close to us. How wonderful, a dragon interrupts our little fight.

"IIZ SLEN!" I shouted ice. The ice frozen most of the dragon's face and neck in to a solid ice berg, but only for so long until it can break it loose. "Brynjolf get back!" I commanded and lured him behind me. I didn't want him to get in view of the dragon otherwise it will change the target to him. I want it to face and fight me.

I took the sword and stabbed the long scaled neck of the dragon many times, its blood spew out as I attacked it with my strikes. It finally broke out of the ice after a few seconds. It moved its left wing towards me. I rolled off to the side so it missed me. I didn't see it coming as its hungry mouth went attacking me with its huge teeth. It took a scrape of my left arm. I cried out from it. The bite tore through the leather armor and some of my skin, I started to bleed out, but I had to ignore the wound until I was done fighting.

The dragon breathed its hot fire shout at me, but I manage to take cover behind a large rock that was behind me, there I was the Brynjolf was there. Good, he was okay.

"You're going to kill it?" He asked out loud at me. I can see by his expression he didn't know how to handle a dragon, he probably never had any encounter with them until now. Of course, the Dragonborn has to slay the dragon.

"That's the idea." I responded quickly. I waited for the moment until the dragon's breathing fire gave out. I got in front and close as possible. "FUS RO!" That was half of my unrelenting force shout to knock the dragon off balance for a bit. I ran up to it drawing a long sword up to its upper body and stabbed it through the chest, into where the heart is located. I got him perfectly while I heard the screaming from the beast when I pierced the blade through the scales and skin.

I removed the blade and ran off to the side before the dragon fell on to the ground I didn't want to get crushed by its heavy weight. It would not be a pleasant thing, and I know the feeling of being crushed by one, thanks to Alduin the World Eater.

The dragon's body starts to decay into fire, and then the winds of the soul spiraled out into gusting winds, the soul of the dragon transferring into mine. The glow of the winds lighted up my body and the soul became one with mine. The fires of the body disappeared leaving a skeleton behind, nothing but bones and scales of what's left.

Brynjolf approached me with a shocking expression, like he had never believed with his own eyes. He just stood there with amazement. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all about it. It's usually anyone's first reaction when they have watched me slay a dragon and take its very soul.

"Shor's blood… That was amazing." Brynjolf was entirely speechless.

I made a small smirk. "What you just saw there, I took the dragon's soul. It's how I learn my shouts without training." I took a cloth from the satchel and wiped the blood off my blade clean.

"Sorry I wasn't much of help." I heard Brynjolf said behind my back.

"No, I told you to stay behind. I wanted the dragon to come after me. Otherwise you would have been suffering from major burns, or worst, eaten alive."

Brynjolf's face went to a blank stare with horror, perhaps the thought of it happening scared him a bit. "Well I guess, thanks for protecting my ass."

"Now where were we, the horses?" I changed the subject. "Return them after we get back to the guild." I commanded Brynjolf.

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "As you wish, lass."

By the gods, he better not pick a fight with me outside again.


	12. A Thief's Past

**Chapter 12: A Thief's Past**

Hours, days, weeks, and small thieving jobs here and there past by without any complications since the Whiterun trip. I guess being in the Thieves Guild was a good choice to be in for protection just to be away from the rest of the world for a bit of time. Though, I'm not ready to leave just yet.

I've heard that Mercer was spending so much time on deciphering on what exactly happen with the results of the last two big jobs I've done for him. He said this hasn't happen before. I don't get it. We're doing much better now there are more jobs coming in, but we're losing supporters as they're being sold out one at a time. Who could be doing this? Who would seriously go through all this trouble to bring down the Thieves Guild?

I went outside Riften for a while just to walk around by the waters. I needed some time away from the guild. Sometimes it can be so dark, dry, and depressing being around down there, even though the Ragged Flagon is becoming much better and lively than it was when I first stepped into there. It's the Cistern room that bothers me so much.

I felt like I was being followed and watched for the past few minutes. It had to be someone very light on their feet and knows how to keep a certain distance. I'm no fool with stealthy experts; it had to be someone I know. I turned my head around, but I didn't really see him. He's got to be hiding somewhere behind that farm house.

"Don't think I didn't notice you, Brynjolf." I called out.

Brynjolf came out of hiding behind the house and walked over to me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "I didn't think so." He said.

"How long were you following?" I asked.

"It was for a few minutes. I notice that you left the Flagon, so I went to go find you."

"If you wanted to walk with me, all you had to do was ask."

We walked around the Riften boarders together as we talked, sharing more of our own stories from our past. Brynjolf was doing most of the talking himself, as usual. He is quite the conversationalist, enough to keep one distracted long enough, and maybe steal something under their noses. I've lost track of time how long we were spending together out here, and realized that it was getting dark out here.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have a thing for Tonillia?" I asked him. I brought it up because I've heard constant arguing between Tonillia and Vekel. Vekel accuses her for cheating on him and thinks she's been with Brynjolf, but Tonillia denies it. I don't know what to say about that cause I never really seen her interact much with him.

Brynjolf's face went bitter after hearing the question. "That was before she lost interest in me and went to Vekel."

"How did that happen?"

"One night we went out stealing around Windhelm. That was when Tonillia actually done a few jobs for us. We went drinking, and we sort of made a mistake and slept with each other that night."

"So it wasn't a serious relationship?" I asked.

Brynjolf shook his head. "More like friend with benefits for two weeks. She wanted to stop all of that and started to have a serious interest in Vekel."

I giggled a little bit. "You never had a relationship with anyone, have you?" He went silent for a moment, but he didn't answer my question. I saw him hanged his head down a bit staring with a frown. Perhaps it was because of the question I asked him. "Brynjolf?"

"I did once, but it was short. And it didn't end well." He answered.

"What happened?"

We stopped for a moment. Brynjolf wouldn't look up at me. He had to be thinking so hard in his mind. I had a feeling that whatever happened in his last relationship, it hit his heart hard. Gods, I feel bad for bringing it up.

"She was a thief outside of the guild. We used to visit each other in secret, pull our heists together in the nights. It used to be all fun. One day she told me she decided to take a different path, a dark path. I tried to convince her to join the guild and that I'll protect her, but she didn't listen. Not only was she obsessed with larceny, blood lust as well. She threatened to kill me, but as a thief I had to protect myself."

My eyes widen. "Oh gods…" I was left speechless. I wrapped my arms around Brynjolf to embrace him. "I'm so sorry, Brynjolf." I felt a tear release from my eye. My heart understood the pain he went through.

Brynjolf took me by surprise when he moved his arms to embrace me back. Oh gods, his arms feel so comforting to me that moment. "I have never told anyone this story. You're the first, lass."

"Why did you choose me to tell your story?" I asked.

"Because I feel that you're the only person that should know something about me, and you could relate from what I've went through." He was certainly right. I have been through almost the same situation. We both lost someone, but through different outcomes, and we blamed ourselves assuming that we were so careless. "It's true, lass. In this little amount of time that I've known you, I know that I can trust you."

"Brynjolf…" I whispered as I looked down avoiding eye contact for a bit. "I'm touched that you said this to me." I smiled a little.

* * *

We walked back into Riften together and back to the guild. I let Brynjolf go off his own way to check on something with Mercer. I caught a glimpse of Mercer's angered expression at his desk. I turned around and pretend I didn't notice it, but I still wondered why he was so upset.

"Oh, you're both back." Delvin said as he approached behind me.

"Just went for a walk around the docks." I said.

"I saw Bryn snuck out of here right after you did. I knew he would follow you."

I laughed. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not oblivious when it comes to these kinds of things. I know he likes you." Delvin laughed at me.

"Depends on what do you mean by 'likes'," I stated. "But I don't think he'll ever go that far."

Delvin just wouldn't stop laughing. "You're really sure about that?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Gods, I know the guy is playing around with me.

_No, Brynjolf can't like me like that, could he? Why would a thief fall in love with the Dragonborn? Then again, why would the Dragonborn fall in love with a thief? You know what will happen if you do, you wouldn't want the same thing happen again…_

Delvin went on through the door to the flagon, while I stayed around the Cistern room. I went into the practice room, grabbed a bow and arrows, and did some shots to the wooden dummies for a while.

"You should teach me one day."

That I heard voice made my heart jumped. I turned swiftly and accidently let go of the readied arrow from my bow. The arrow almost hit Brynjolf, but it missed and struck the wall behind him. Gods, it was his fault he scared me like that, I could have bloody killed him. He probably was watching me practice, and I didn't notice he came into the room because my mind was concentrating on my aim and accuracy.

"Gods, Brynjolf!" I yelled.

Brynjolf laughed at me. "What was that for, lass?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. I didn't know you were watching me." I put back the bow and arrows back in place on the table next to me. "Anyways, what do you need?" I asked him.

"I had a long talk with Mercer, and things aren't looking good from what he just discovered." He explained to me.

I made a pause for a moment. "What's going on?"

"Someone's trying to take us down by driving a wedge between Maven and the Guild."

"I figured as much. Is there anything we can do?"

"Mercer thinks he knows a way to identify this new thorn in our side. He wants to meet with you right away. And if I were you I'd hurry. I've never seen him this angry before."

I shook my head asking myself, why me? I shouldn't complain, even though, I've made some changes within the guild for the past month, so perhaps my actions are beginning to be noticed by Mercer's eyes.

There was no time to be wasted, this could be another long task for me. I went to go find Mercer like Brynjolf told me to right away. He was at his desk, as usual. Brynjolf was right, he's happy about the situation at all.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"There you are." He replied, looking back up at me, his expression was still with rage. I thought to myself, maybe in the future I'll try not to upset the boss.

"I'm guessing there's going another investigation task for me?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I've consulted my contacts regarding the information recovered from Goldenglow Estate, but no one can identify that symbol. It would seem our adversary is attempting to take us apart indirectly by angering Maven Black-Briar… very clever. They're well funded and been able to avoid identification for years, I'm impressed it reached this point. Just don't mistake my admiration for complacency. Our nemesis is going to pay dearly."

"You admire them?" I asked.

"Don't mistake admiration for complacency; our nemesis is going to pay dearly." Mercer spoke low under his breath.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Even after all their posturing and planning, they've made a mistake. That last parchment you recovered mentions a 'Gajul-Lei.' According to my sources, that's an old alias used by one of our contacts. His real name is Gulum-Ei, that slimy bastard."

"Where do I begin?"

"Gulum-Ei is our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude. I'm betting he acted as a go-between for the sale of Goldenglow Estate and that he can finger our buyer. I want you to go out there, and shake him down and see what you come up with. You should talk to Brynjolf if you want to find out more about the Argonian before you leave."

* * *

_****__**Thank you all again for coming back to read, even though I'm busy between the final days of school and cosplay work~ "Important things to do" I think I'm sounding like Bryn now...**_

_**Just to make a side note on this chapter to avoid any confusion, the part when Brynjolf explains about his past serious relationship is NOT canon. I had to make a small incident on his background to reflect that he did at one time, to show some kind of similarity with Saiyuri the Dragonborn.**_


	13. East Empire Warehouse

**Chapter 13: East Empire Warehouse**

"I can't believe Gulum-Ei's mixed up in all this; that Argonian couldn't find his tail with both hands. Don't get me wrong, he could scam a beggar out of his last septim, but he's no mastermind."

"Will he give me trouble?" I asked.

"Trouble?" Brynjolf chuckled. "He's one of the most stubborn lizards I've ever met! You have your work cut out for you. There are thieves and there is Gulum-Ei. No honor, no code at all. He'd shake your hand and stab you in the back at the same time."

I made a frown. "Well that's just wonderful to hear."

"The cut he's supposed to provide the Guild has dwindled as of late. He say's picking in the warehouse are slim, but I'm certain he's lying."

"Are you serious? That warehouse is full with all the goods of Tamriel, everything you can imagine. It cannot be that hard to gather a payment!" I went back to the subject. "How should I get him to talk?"

"You're going to have to buy him off. It's the only way to get his attention. If that fails, follow him and see what he's up to. If I know Gulum-Ei, he's in way over his head and you'll be able to use it as leverage."

"Betrayal or not, I'll let him live."

"I'm glad to see you're embracing our methods. It would be a waste to lose contact at the East Empire Company before we had the entire story. Just keep on Gulum-Ei's tail and he's bound to step into something he can't scrap off his boot."

From what Mercer and Brynjolf is telling me, altogether, I think I'm becoming more familiar and aware what kind of character this Gulum-Ei is. I might have to keep my guard up with this one. He seems to be the type that will play me out for a fool, which I'm not. The lizard isn't going to get away with murder that easy from me.

"You're not leaving to Solitude right now, are you?" Brynjolf asked me before I was about to go off, but I wasn't planning on traveling during the night time.

"I'm leaving in the morning." I replied.

Moments later, I decided to spend some time in the Flaggon before I went to sleep. I watched Brynjolf walk over to the bar table right behind me. Vekel was setting out tankards of mead. I pretended that I was still rearranging my weapons at my table. I heard both men greeted each other and Brynjolf was offered his drink. They had a small talk for a minute or two.

"So what do think of the latest news about the Dragonborn?" Vekel brought up to Brynjolf.

My heart jumped. Oh gods, I hope no one else figured it out yet. I couldn't see Brynjolf's expression, but could feel the sudden long pause before his answer. He knows that I'm very close to the conversation and I can hear every word they're saying.

"What about the Dragonborn?" He asked.

"It's been two months, no one hasn't seen her."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to be bothered at the moment." Brynjolf played it off. I'm surprised he said that, even though he's the only one here that knows it's me.

Vekel laughed. "I don't think so. I have another theory."

"What is it?"

"Maybe its betrayal, she doesn't want to be Skyrim's savior anymore, instead she'll play the opposite role."

"Don't say nonsense like that!" Brynjolf snapped at Vekel. Gods, his voice made my heart jump. I never heard him snap in a conversation like that.

"Damn Bryn, calm down! Why are you tense all of a sudden?"

There was a silence between them. Brynjolf let a sigh out. I'm wondering what he's thinking, I know it's about me, but what else? I was starting to feel uncomfortable, and that guilty feeling was coming back to haunt me.

"Never mind me." Brynjolf said to him. "I don't want to discuss about the Dragonborn in this business. She has nothing to do with us."

I gathered my weapons and left the table. I couldn't stop myself from walking out of the flagon with a quick pace. Brynjolf notice that I was leaving the room. Before I could even open the door to the cistern room, he pulled my arm back. I gave him an emotionless expression.

"I'm sorry, lass, please forget everything you've heard," he whispered to me.

I made a smile. "You shouldn't be the one to apologize."

"You didn't deserve to hear that from Vekel."

"I'm used to rumors." But deep down, I'm beginning to feel guilty of hiding. "Let's not talk about this here." I had to end the conversation.

The rumors are true lately, but Vekel's thinking is not. I would be a selfish fool if ever decided to turn the other way. I cannot see myself like that, which would me I'll become another Alduin. It will never happen.

"_She has nothing to do with us."_ Why am I so angry about that?

* * *

Another night, I couldn't sleep well again. I couldn't get my thoughts off of many more stupid things I've been wondering about, and regretting. Vekel's assumption about me, the Dragonborn, betraying Skyrim wasn't one of them. It was about Brynjolf's reaction to his theory for some reason. I never saw him acted like that before. It made me wonder, gods what does he really think of me now after a month being here. Did he really mean it when he said that the Dragonborn has nothing to do with the Guild?

I'll just admit to myself. I am very fond of the red haired thief. Delvin's teasing yesterday about Brynjolf being very close and always watching me. I still couldn't stop thinking how ridiculous it would be for a thief to fall for me, but I strongly think he's not going to go that far. Sure, I've had a Companion—werewolf—as a lover. Also, I haven't forgotten about that foolish Imperial Legion solider, Hadvar. Few days after Vilkas's death, he tried sweet talk me into being with him. The only thing he had to offer was his cock. That sick fuck. I had no interest in him at all, and it was never going to happen.

I got dressed in my armor before everyone else woke up. I wanted to leave Riften before the sun was fully up. I wanted to let Brynjolf know that I'm going to Solitude now, but he might be still sleeping. It would be rude of me to bother him. He'll probably figure it out later when he notices that I'm gone.

I took the carriage to Solitude. The market and shops were already open and running as I got there. Hopefully Gulum-Ei was inside the Winking Skeever Inn, waiting for a client or a Guild member to show up and do some business. But that's not what I'm seeing him for. I'll have to shake the answers out of him before this day is over.

A lot had changed in this city since the Imperial Legion was no longer in Skyrim. The Stormcloaks had taken over their castle and the rest of what they did owe after the war. I would say it was for the better. I entered the Inn. It wasn't hard at all to spot him, and he was sitting at a table by himself. I took the seat that was in front of him. He said nothing to me yet, just gave me a weird stare.

"Well what do we have here?" Gulum-Ei spoke first. "By your sent, I'd say you were from the guild. But that can't be true"

"I am, and what are you talking about?" I glared at him.

"I already told Mercer that I wouldn't deal with you people anymore."

"I'm only here to ask you about Goldenglow Estate. What do you know of?" I asked.

"I don't deal in land or property. Now if you're looking for goods, you've come to the right person."

"Drop the act!" I snapped. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh… wait. You said Goldenglow Estate?" He hesitated. "Sorry to say, I know very little about that bee farm… was it?"

"You acted as a broker for its new owner!" I yelled. "Don't think I'm making that up, I know."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I can't be expected to remember every deal that I handle."

Here we go, another excuse that I'm hearing. I won't be taking that for a final answer. "How about you identify the buyer and we'll forget what we know?" I persuade him.

Gulum-Ei sighs. "Alright. Had I known the deal would bring me this much trouble, I would have never accepted the gold."

"Then tell me."

"I was approached by a woman who wanted me to act as the broker for something big. She flashed a bag of gold in my face, and said all I have to do was pay Aringoth for the estate. I brought him the coin and walked away with her copy of the deed."

"So this woman, did she say why she was doing this?" I asked. I needed more information than what I just got.

"Not at all. I tend not to ask too many questions when I'm on the job. I'm sure you understand. However, I did notice she was quite angry and it was being direct at Mercer Frey. "

"That's it?" I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to give me a name?"

"In this business we rarely deal in names, our identity comes from how much coin we carry." He just avoided half of my question.

"You know what, I think you're lying to me."

"Look, that's all I know. I never promised you I'd have all the answers." He rises up from his seat already walking away from me, I watched him. "Now since our transaction is done, I'll be on my way."

I didn't say anything else. I just stayed back at the table until he headed out the door exiting the inn. I'm not going to go back to Riften without the answers that are needed. I'm going to follow him. I left the inn moments before he did.

The lizard stepped his ass out of town pretty fast, which means he's on to something already. I had a feeling where he might be going now. He can't hide from me that easy.

I left Solitude and went down to the harbor where the ships were. I noticed the entrance to the East Empire Warehouse. There was a guard ahead, and right behind him was Gulum-Ei passing through as he opens the door to the warehouse. If I'm going to have to get through there, I need to sneak pass the guard.

The guard was distracted talking to another guard that was nearby. While they were busy with their conversation, I snuck down low and carried my feet lightly and went passed them out of their sight. I stayed close against the wall, so no one else could see me. I quickly picked the lock to the door and made it inside the warehouse. There's probably more guards to get through inside.

This place was huge, big enough to fit in many ships. There were tall and large shelves that reached almost up to the ceiling of the entire cave. Gods, there are so many goods around here: armor, weapon, food, house goods, potions, and much more. There goes my larceny side taunting with me. I wish I could take most of this back with me to Riften, but I'm only here for one task.

I remained myself hidden between the tall shelves from the few guards that were walking around. I walked down the long isles to my right quickly, hiding myself behind the ship that was parked near the walkway. I could see the lizard heading down a small set of stairs in between the shelves. There had to be a secret room somewhere there he was going to, so I continued to follow along.

There were two guards coming my way, I kept my position until they were gone, so I could move on. That was a close one. If they did saw me, everyone in this entire place would be alerted, and getting out might not be easy to do. They must take theft very seriously here than anyone else in Skyrim.

I made it to the secret passage that was hidden behind the shelf full of storage chests, I went through the door to the next room quickly before another guard was scoping out the area near me. I had to remind myself to stay low and light on my feet. In the next room, it was pretty empty, just more and more storage and goods.

This had to be another back area of the warehouse. Gulum-Ei couldn't be leaving town. So I'm guessing he had to be going back to continue fetching some trinkets for the Guild, and continue acting he had nothing to do with the conspiracy that's going on.

I turned to the right corner, and Gulum-Ei was there. He opened up large storage chests picking through each item, examining which one was worth taking or leaving. I walked slowly behind him and unsheathed my sword. The sound of the blade sheathing alerted him to stop what he was doing, and turned around.

"You have nowhere to hide." I pointed the sword to the back of his neck. "Do you want to drop the act now?"

"This isn't as bad as it seems." He went off at me in terror. "I was going to tell Mercer about everything, honestly!"

"I knew you had something more!" I shouted at him, pointing my sword to his face.

"Please he'll have me killed!"

"Tell me first, and I'll decide." I snapped.

"Alright, alright!" He reached his arm out slowly to me, he hid from the sword I still had aiming at him. "It's Karliah! It was Karliah, okay! It was her!"

I never heard of this new name before, this was news to me. "You say that name like I'm supposed to know it." I lowered down my sword, and sheath it back at my side. My expression changed to confusion.

"Mercer never told you?" Gulum-Ei asked me.

I shook my head. "Who is she?"

"She is responsible for murdering the previous guild master, and now she's after Mercer."

"And you're helping her do this?" I hope he's not.

"Help? No… No! I didn't even know it was her until after she contacted me. Please! You have to believe me." The lizard started to beg for his life.

I rolled my eyes. "Where is she now?"

"I'm not sure. Last time I talked to her, I asked where she was going, she just muttered something about… Where the end began."

I looked down on the ground with an emotionless expression. Where the end began, like I'm supposed to know what in oblivion that means.

"So why did she buy Goldenglow Estate, what can she possibly get out of it, other than gold?" I went on again with my questions. I needed to get every detail out of him before I go off in a hurry to Riften. I'm thinking about keeping Gulum-Ei alive after this.

"I asked her the same thing, but she wouldn't come out and tell me. Now that I know who she is, I'd say she's trying to hit the Thieves Guild where it hurts."

"How?" I shook my head again from the stress and continued to listen.

"You do know Maven Black-Briar needs Goldenglow's honey for her mead. She's been using the guild to keep the estate under her thumb. So if the owner cuts the guild out of the picture, he's cutting Maven out of the picture as well. Which she can't afford. If I was Maven, I'd blame the guild for weakening and not being able to handle the place. "

I sighed. "And which is why Maven lost faith."

"Exactly. For the guild to survive, they need her support. Karliah must have spent a long time and resourcing planning this."

Gulum-Ei pulls out a parchment letter from and gives it to me in my hand. I took a brief look at the seal, which was the same mysterious symbol again.

"Take the Goldenglow Estate deed as proof, and tell Mercer that I'm worth more to him alive."

"You know what." I said. I took a step up to him. "I'll keep quite on your scam, but you owe me. You got that?"

* * *

_**Sorry about the long delay for this chapter. Just 2 weeks left of classes, I'm hanging in there Dx But things are going to get better and serious in the next few updates, but of course all of you already knew that~**_


	14. Snow Veil Sanctum

**Chapter 14: Snow Veil Sanctum**

I made it back to Riften as fast as I could. I had to pay the guy on the carriage double to pick up the speed for me. My heart was beating so fast as if I was afraid that something else is going to happen, but you'll never know.

I just can't believe what Gulum-Ei told me, the buyer for the estate and the meadery was the Guild's arch enemy form 25 years ago. And she manages to stay alive that long just to do all of this, for what?

"Did Gulum-Ei give up any information on our buyer?" Mercer asked me.

"He said Goldenglow was purchased by someone named Karliah." I told him.

Mercer's eyes widen from shock after he heard the name. I'm guessing he's familiar with this Karliah person.

"No, it… it can't be. I haven't heard than name in decades. This is grave news indeed, she's someone I hoped to never cross paths with again."

"I've heard she also murdered the pervious Guild Master."

Mercer nodded. "Karliah destroyed everything this Guild stood for. She murdered my predecessor in cold blood and betrayed the Guild. After we discovered what she'd done, we spent months trying to track her down. But she just vanished.

"You know her pretty well, seems like you two had history." I mentioned.

"We were like partners. I went with her on every heist. We watched each other's backs. I know her techniques, her skills. If she kills me, there'll be no one left that could possibly catch her. Did the lizard mention where she might be?"

"Gulum-Ei told me she said 'Where the end began.' Do you know what that means?" I asked.

"There's only one place that could be. The place where she murdered Gallus, a ruin called Snow Veil Sanctum. We have to go there before she disappears again."

I raised an eye brow at him. "We?"

"Yes, I'm going with you, and together we're going to kill her." I could hear the sudden change of tone in Mercer's voice when he said that.

"Hold on, isn't murder forbidden from the Guild? That would be the Dark Brotherhood territory." I had to make a valid point, murder is not good for business in the Thieves Guild.

"I have a long-standing arrangement with the Dark Brotherhood. If I need someone in the Guild taken care of, we do it ourselves. We both agree it's best to keep these matters in house. I want you to prepare yourself and meet me at the ruins by tonight. We can't let her slip through our fingers."

"I will do so." I said.

* * *

Mercer spread the news to the entire Guild like wildfire. Everyone's expression changed to extreme fury and the desire to avenge the previous Guild Master's death. Their hatred for Karliah was finally let loose after over two decades.

The thieves gathered around in the center of the cistern room and talked amongst each other. There was a lot of angry and violent talk going on, but I couldn't stand around them to listen or even talk with them. I understand they've been through, but I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do.

I stood alone in the practice room, leaving myself far away from the others. I thought I should stay in here until everyone is calm and I'll have to head out tonight and meet Mercer later.

"Mercer told me where you two are going." I heard Brynjolf as he walked into the room.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I can't believe this whole time it was her."

"Well, after what she'd done years ago, she could probably do it again. Mercer is the only one that knows her well than any of us here. If he dies, there would be no one left to stop her."

Brynjolf shook his head. "I know."

I sighed to myself. "Last night, I heard what you said to Vekel, the Dragonborn has nothing to do with the Guild. Did you really mean that?" I asked.

"You know I didn't mean it, lass. I only said it to prevent the conversation from continuing. I'm only trying to protect the truth. That's why I'm the one to apologize."

I couldn't say anything after that, but I least I know now he wasn't serious about what he said. "Thanks."

"Be careful out there. All eyes are on you, lass. Don't disappoint us."

I smirked. "Never."

I had a sudden thought. Maybe after Mercer and I are done with Karliah, I should make the decision to leave the Guild. I know that Brynjolf didn't mean what he said and it would break him to see me go. It's only right that I do. I'm the Dragonborn, and many dangers are in my path which could involve the innocent people that I've meet. I wouldn't want the Guild to be victimized because of me being there.

* * *

It was a long travel to the old Nord ruins. I haven't explored one in a while either. As I got down from my horse, I saw the entrance just about 50 feet away. Then I saw Mercer had just got there before me. I see him looking down at something. It's looked like it was some animal on the ground, and there was a tent that was set up just near it.

As I approached him, I saw him just cleaning his gold sword with a bloody rag. I looked at the animal, it was a horse he just slain. I was thinking, probably it wasn't his horse and it tried to attack him before I got here.

I stood there silent as he notices that I've arrived.

"She's already here." He said. "And she won't be getting away, I've taken care of the horse."

My eyes widen when I saw how badly the black steed was gutted into its stomach. I tried not to look at it for too long before I felt the sickening feeling of throwing up because of the gruesome view of its insides and blood.

We descended down the small stairs leading to the main doors of the Nord ruins, judging from the position of the gears on the doors, it looked like it was lock. Mercer went in front of me examining the door before I could.

"It's locked, these old Nordic ruin doors do seem difficult to unlock, but it's just simple really." He went on explaining.

He bends down as he found a certain key hole. I couldn't really see what he was doing exactly. He did pull out some kind of lock pick, but it looked strange from any other lock pick or key I've seen. I dare not question him on what it was that he was using, but he's was only trying to get the doors open for us.

The gears over the door moved in a way of unlocking the path. I thought it was rather quick of Mercer of unlocking that lock. Or maybe it's because he had more experience with lock picking than anyone in the guild. I could be wrong. I ignored more thoughts and continued on inside the ruins with, as I supposed to lead the way.

"What kind of person is Karliah, anyway?" I asked Mercer a random question, just to break out the silence as we walked cautiously through the long hallways and small rooms.

"She was a stubborn Dunmer, always had to do everything her way. But she was also the best, bringing in more coin a month than some thieves heist in a year." Mercer paused. "Gallus trusted her too much and let her get too close."

Too close, I thought to myself. "So they were in a relationship?" I asked.

Mercer shrugged. "If you want to call it that, yes. Me? I think she was softening him for the kill. Gallus would call her his 'little nightingale.' He was absolutely smitten by her."

"And she kills him just like that, but for what?"

"Greed? Jealousy? Spite? Who can say what drove her to such an iniquitous act."

We went through a few rooms. I know there was defiantly going to be Druagrs in here. I know that undead stench which always made me sick inside. I even still have nightmares of them in my dreams.

As I took a step, I felt something with light pressure under my left foot when I stepped onto something, I heard a loud click. I looked down and saw a pressure plate, something to my right moved, a large gate about eight feet high and ten feet wide, with spikes and blood all over. It came moving quickly at me, then I react to the danger that it was going to hit me, I rolled over to the side as it missed the hit.

I landed on my back and felt my body had briefly landed on something. I turned to my right to see what it was I landed on. I gasped in terror as I moved my face. Oh gods, a Druagr. I was close to its face which wasn't a pleasant sight for me. I crawled back quickly away from it. My heart raced like it was about to leap out of my chest. Thankfully it wasn't awake, yet.

"Be careful, she reset the traps." Mercer said. Well shit, he should have warned me about that earlier. Now I've already embarrassed myself from setting off a trap and getting scared over a dead body.

The Druagr that was lying on the ground finally awaken. Then at least three more of them that were in the room have awoken by the sound of the trap setting off. I took down the two that were nearest to me, while Mercer had killed the other two before they even had a chance to pick up their old rusty swords.

For a while we searched deep into the Nordic ruins to find the spot where Mercer said that the previous master was killed. He felt that Karliah will be waiting in that very same place.

Ever since I've arrived here, I felt that energy source coming from the next room. I know that power I'm feeling inside my body, something was drawing me in close to it. This is a Nordic ruin after all, so there must be a word wall I'm missing. It's another word of power I must unlock. I'm not too sure how Mercer is going to react once he knows the truth.

We made it into another large room, this was it. The room where the word wall must be located. We killed off the Druagrs that busted out from their coffins, they were just everywhere trying to kill us for interrupting their eternal rest in order to protect the sacred grounds.

Mercer went up ahead of me and went on a killing spree with the undead. I let him do that while I try to take care of a few of them and find the wall.

Striking and blocking the sword swings from three Druagrs that were blocking my way from the wall which I could feel the energy becoming stronger within me. I eliminated the walking dead that tried to stop me. As I approach close to the wall, I turned around quickly and see that three more of them were right behind me, all of them had battle axes. Damn it, I can't fight well against axes, but I'll have no choice but to do this.

I took in a deep breath to brace myself. "ZUN HAAL VIIK!"

Their weapons flick out of their grasp disarming them completely without a weapon. I faced the word wall, I begin to see the magic from the dragon language inscriptions transferring the word into me. When it finished absorbing into me the energy stopped. I've obtain a new shout.

I turned back around and see that the Druagrs were already dead, then I felt a hand grabbing hard on to my shoulder. Mercer pulled me forcefully looking at me with fear and confusion. He witnessed my true self. Why does he fear me? I couldn't say anything or react as he pulled me closer looking into my eyes. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"You… you're not mortal are you?" Mercer said.

I hesitated to ever respond to his question. I've just exposed myself as the Dragonborn.

I saw his eye turn to the side. Someone else had arrived. He dragged me to the side when I heard something coming in at fast speed in the air. Suddenly, I felt an arrow pierced me into the chest, deep and painfully I cried out from the hit. Mercer threw me off to the left, my body hitting against the dragon word wall.

I felt something weird from the tip of the arrow, some kind of poison spreading quickly through my blood and body. It was indeed painful to handle. I crawled hopelessly crying out holding on to my chest trying to remove the arrow. I breathed in deeply and manage to remove it, still the poison was inside of me, making me feel strange. I dropped to the ground entirely. My joins, everything all over, I could not feel a thing or move at all.

I was defenseless and paralyzed on the ground, as I see this encounter approach to Mercer. Oh gods, it's her.

"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" Mercer said to Karliah. I wanted to curse him out so badly, but I couldn't open my mouth to speak. He… used me as his shield so that I would take the shot.

"Give me a reason to try." The Dunmer snapped back.

My vision started to blur a little. I don't know if that's a sign that I'm dying. Come on, come on! I need to get up!

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was… inspired."

What? I wanted to scream out just to be heard, but I can't. My breathing began to be weak. No no no! Not right now! I battled off my fears in my mind as I watch what's going on with the two thieves.

"Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales?" Karliah said, her voice rising. "Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?"

"Enough of this mindless banter!" Mercer shouted and draws his sword back out. "So come, Karliah! It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!

Karliah lifted her hand casting a spell in which made her disappear into thin air, she was invisible and was gone. "I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise that next time we meet, it will be your undoing." She's escaped.

Mercer didn't go after her. He turned around and slowly approached back to my body, watching me with a smirk on his face. I wanted to lash out on him and kill him for this. He's… not a master of the guild, he's a traitor. I tried my best to fight off the pain inside of me, I wanted to get up and cut that smile off his face. I'm not going to die over this.

"It appears Gallus' history has repeated itself." Mercer said. "Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place."

To fucking oblivion with you! I screamed in my mind. I need to… to… My vision began to fade more, I forced myself to keep them open, and with every little breath I had left it began to suck out of me, making it harder to breathe. I fight to stay alive.

The Breton bastard bends down near me with still a smirk. "But you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible… because of you." He points his sword down, pointing the sharp tip to my neck tracing down to my chest. "And not to worry, I'll send Brynjolf your regards."

I felt myself gasping for air, wanting to whisper his name, but I couldn't. This is it, it's over.

* * *

**_Awww yeh~ I'm done with classes and passed all my exams! Now I guess I'm REALLY back to weekly updates. Thank you everyone again for coming back to read. I'm not really the best writer in my opinion, but I keep trying however I can ; A ;_**


End file.
